Pasado versus Presente
by Fabyulous
Summary: -volví a tantos momentos, tiene un parecido demasiado fuerte a él, no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo lo lo noté antes? Todo estaba ahí y no lo supe ver, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa..-
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer (ÍDOLA)**

* * *

><p>Prólogo…<p>

Bien, ¿Cómo comienzo?, creo que… no, no soy muy buena para esto pero necesitaba contar esta historia. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mis "amigos" me llaman "Isy", ¿Qué, porque un nombre tan ridículo? (Si, hasta yo lo odio), porque fue algo de moda hace algunos años y las personas con las que compartía no encontraron nada mejor que nombrarme así... quede con esa marca. Pero aún están las personas que si valen la pena, ellos me llaman Bella, solo a ellos se los permito y me encanta, cuando me llaman así logro recordar los lindos momentos de pequeña con toda mi familia y una vida… que extraño

En fin, tengo 17 años y vivo en un pequeño e insignificante pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios, que odio con todas mis fuerzas y no creo que algo me haga cambiar de opinión sobre esto… o ¿si?, no definitivamente no.

Me encontraba en un mundo donde nunca pensé estar, es frustrante estar a tanta distancia de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida. De repente todo giró de una manera drástica y resulta que me encuentro lejos de todo lo que algún día logre llamar "Hogar, dulce hogar"… Rogando volver o recuperar lo que un día me hizo feliz.

* * *

><p>Hola! ya había subido esta historia antes, pero no me convenció, así que hice unos pequeños arreglos y la vuelvo a subir :B emm mencioné que es la primera que escribo? xd bueno lo es. Espero que les guste!<p> 


	2. Recuerdos Valiosos

**Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer (ÍDOLA)**

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W* = Cambio de escena

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O = fin o inicio de un sueño

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos valiosos<strong>

-¿Porque a mí?, por favor ¡que alguien me diga! ¡Ya no lo soporto!, si tan solo- si, ya estaba sollozando- ¡SI TAN SOLO NUNCA HUBIERA OCURRIDO ESTE CAMBIO! - Mañana se un año de que mi vida cayo destruida "¡_Ja!, eso es poco mi amiga", _mi "linda" conciencia hizo presencia, ya no la callaba, ahora siempre sabia que decirme.

Pensando en estas cosas, no me di cuenta y caí en un sueño bastante profundo...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_Para poder entender mi historia volvamos, aproximadamente, un año atrás…_

vivía en la soleada ciudad de Phoenix, Arizona, me encontraba en el segundo año de preparatoria en el instituto, me encontraba con todos los amigos de mi infancia, disfrutando los dos años que nos quedaban a cada uno para elegir nuestro futuro, ya como adultos, donde todos nos separaríamos y cada uno iría por su camino. Me asustaba un poco, no me creía capaz de aspirar más que a una escritora o algo, aunque mi sueño de siempre fue ser una cantante reconocida, mis amigos decían que tenía una bella voz pero no tengo mucha personalidad.

Un día en la odiosa clase de la señora Arancibia con sus malvadas matemáticas, mi compañera de asiento y mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria me preguntó:

-Supongo que nos graduaremos juntas-

en ese momento lo único que pensé era en que su pregunta era algo tonta y con demasiada desconfianza, debo decir, pero le puse mi mejor sonrisa y le respondí –Obviamente, no saldría de este lugar sin ti-

Eran palabras muy comprometedoras para chicas que aun no se deciden ni siquiera que estudiar pero yo la quería como una hermana, mi adorada Lee-lee, como me gustaba llamarle (un adornillo a su nombre Leah que solo yo utilizaba).

Fue impresionante pero cuando nos dejaron juntas en la guardería, sin saber nada la una de la otra, sentimos que seriamos las mejores amigas, algo como "amistad a primera vista", en simples palabras la amaba, si, daría la vida por esta chica. Gracias a ella descubrí todas las cosas que por mucho tiempo no me habían importado, las fiestas, salir de compras (admito que lo de las compras no me gustaba mucho) pero era ella y su manera de apoyarme lo que siempre me hacia quererla mas y mas...

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*

&.

Estábamos terminando ya el primer y agotador semestre del año y ya quería que terminara, puesto que sacarme buenas calificaciones no era mi fuerte, por lo que me quería alejar de este tormento por un tiempo así que, no me vendrían mal unas pequeñas vacaciones, -_¡Ja!_- pensó mi conciencia - _¿No crees que ya tuviste las suficientes "descanso" el año recién pasado?_ – recordé los hechos en mis últimas vacaciones con una risita contenida y le encontré la razón a mi cabeza, por muy reservada que me pudiera ver no podía olvidar todo lo que ocurrió en esa ciudad (la que para ese entonces, me parecía fantástica…)

Playa, tranquilidad, y todo lo que una persona como yo necesitaba para momentos de estrés, como extrañaba ese verano en Forks con mi papá, todos los días era algo nuevo para hacer juntos.

Me tomé mi tiempo en recordar casa uno de los lugares que visité junto a mis padres, no me gustaba mucho el verde de ese pueblo, adoraba el calor y los días soleados en Phoenix, pero con tal de estar con mi familia completa, lo que fuera, seguía en mi mente hasta que una voz alegremente familiar me saco de mis memorias familiares.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – Gritó fingiendo alarma la voz de mi único y mejor amigo del sexo opuesto, Thomas Masen, con su pelo en una combinación de dorado y cobrizo, su complexión perfecta, no tan musculoso, pero no un alfeñique, y sus ojos, ¡Dios! sus ojos, de un verde esmeralda que adoro junto con su sonrisa radiante y perfecta que siempre adornaba su rostro e iluminaba

mis días -_pero que cursi...ew!- _mi linda mentecita, en fin una sonrisa picara que mostraba toda su dentadura. Los demás no lograban juntar todo lo que él tenía ¡ah, claro!, él era mi amor secreto que preferí escudar en amistad ¿Se notó?, prometí nunca decirle a alguien lo que sentía, porque una vez casi me acarreo un problema bien grande. Al parecer mi amigo se estaba preocupando de verdad, así que le sonreí

- Relájate Thomas, estaba en mi "lala mundo" – me sonrió y palmeó el brazo para luego irse.

Últimamente Thomas anda muy extraño, actúa como si quisiera decirme algo pero ¿no se atreve? _-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso crees que te dirá que te ama y serán felices por siempre?_- dijo burlonamente mi conciencia, la verdad le di la razón, otra vez, como Thomas Masen, el chico más guapo y solicitado del instituto se iría a fijar en mi, su mejor amiga desde pequeños además nada agraciada. Me doy lástima, desde pequeña era el bicho raro, la que prefería juntarse con los chicos y jugar fútbol, pero logré crecer, me volví más femenina claro, pero ocurrió muy tarde, los hombres siempre me verán como a una amiga, no como a una oportunidad de conquista…

-Señorita Swan- dijo una voz lejana pero atemorizante

-¡Señorita Swan!- Gritó la misma vos al tiempo que un golpe me levantó de la mesa -Genial- pensé, Demoncibia me había encontrado "dormida" en su clase (en realidad no lo estaba), creo que esto solamente me faltaba para ganarme su odio completo.

-¡Esto es suficiente!- dijo exasperada – Tienes castigo por la tarde completa- Perfecto, ahora pasaré uno de mis últimos días del semestre en una sala tratando de comprender las malvadas matemáticas, materia que esta profesora impartía. Se me escapó un suspiro resignado cuando de pronto escuché a Demoncibia gritando otra vez

-Señor Masen, ¿Acaso quiere hacerle compañía a su amiguita? -

¿¡Que! No puede ser Thomas nunca había sido castigado, ¿Porqué hace semejante estupidez ahora? esperen ¿Esta...bailando? WTF! ¿Porque rayos baila?

-¡Es todo!, una tarde de castigo para usted también –

Así, terminó su baile, que provocó un poco a la maestra (nótese el sarcasmo), y se sentó tranquilamente en sus silla, lo miré atónita a lo que él me respondió con una mueca de suficiencia.

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*

Llegué al salón y me encontré con un sonriente Thomas que me apartaba el asiento a su lado, algo me decía que él también quería hablarme sobre algo, pero yo necesitaba aclarar mis dudas primero, wow a veces pienso muy complejamente para alguien de 16 años, pero siempre mi madre me dijo que nací con unos 35 mentalmente, como sea, llegué a su lado y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, era el único chico con el que me nacía hacer cosas como esas, era mi mejor amigo y además me gustaba, pero él nunca se enteraría, así que con ese contacto llegaba a ser feliz.

-Thomas- dije fingiendo enojo – Debes explicarme el porqué sobre tu show de hoy –

Él me miro atónito, pero luego sonrió, su sonrisa me deslumbraba; se veía tan angelical, rayos, céntrate Bella.

-No quería dejarte sola en el calabozo – respondió

-No tenías que hacerlo, puedo con esto – dije con una sonrisa

-De todos modos debo hablar contigo-

Esto me dejó helada, ¿acaso mi mente tenía razón? ¿Se declararía?, imposible, soy la amiga de siempre, nadie se enamora de la amiga de siempre ¿o, si?

-Dime- respondí aún cavilando sobre estas cosas, -por dios, déjalo ya, nunca pasaría- mi mente otra vez. Ignorándola, lo miré con la mejor de mis caras, que en este momento podría tener.

-Bueno, esto no es fácil para mí, decirlo-comenzó, y con esto el pálpito acelerado de mi corazón – sé que somos amigos desde pequeños y, bueno, yo te quiero mucho…- ¿Estaba nervioso? Él repetía las palabras solo cuando estaba así – Bueno, ehm…- dudó – Tú, Isabella Marie Swan, me gustas desde que éramos pequeños y ya no aguanto más guardándomelo, quiero que…, quiero que esto sea más que una amistad – terminó con la vista baja, y tan rápido que casi no le entendí, pero ¡si entendí!, esto no puede ser verdad, debo estar soñando, Edward Masen, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde pequeña siente lo mismo por mí.

Subió la mirada y se apresuró a decir –Si no sientes lo mismo lo entien…-

Lo calle con mis labios, gracias a Dios no había nadie aun en el salón, mi primer beso y con la persona perfecta, mi mundo se volvió color de rosa, estaba feliz, no cabía en mi misma tanta dicha. Me separé de él con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mi cara debería ser estúpida, pero eso ahora no importaba.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó jadeante por la sorpresa

Yo solo pude asentir y ahora fue él quien me besó, sus calidos labios se posaban en los míos tiernamente, me quería, como yo a él, quizás desde el mismo momento que yo.

Cuando se separó para mirarme le dije –Que niños tan tontos fuimos- el sonrió

-Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo para recuperarlo señorita Isabella- Odiaba que me dijeran así, pero escucharlo de los labios de Thomas era completamente distinto. Me alegró, aunque una parte de mí, muy pequeña, lo contradecía tristemente, le hice caso omiso y me perdí en la mirada de mi ex mejor amigo, quien ahora era mi novio, y que estaba segura no dejaría de verme con ese cariño en sus ojos por mucho tiempo.

¡Esto tenía que ser perfecto!

Era feliz, si, completamente feliz, estaba con el chico de mis sueños y nadie podría hacer nada, nada para arruinar esto.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando sobre nuestras veces tratando de enamorar al otro.

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*

Desperté y al instante me vestí para ir al instituto, tenía que comprobar que todo lo ocurrido y si no lo era… definitivamente dejaría de comer chocolate antes de dormir.

–_Ja, Ja _– dijo mi mente cuando corrí al autobús y tropecé

-No tengo tiempo para discutir hoy- me dije enfadada, por supuesto que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Cuando subí vi a mi Thomas, como siempre, apartándome un asiento junto al suyo, caminé hacia donde se encontraba mirándome con una sonrisa, pero era diferente a las otras veces, lo que me decía que lo que supuestamente soñé era real. Me senté a su lado le sonreí y lo besé en la mejilla como acostumbraba hacerlo, no quería quedar como una idiota por si nada de esto hubiese pasado. De pronto la sonrisa de Thomas cambió drásticamente en una mueca completamente triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté

-¿Así es como saludas a tu novio?- preguntó a su vez.

Me quede en shock, ¡ocurrió!, grité en mi fuero interno, ¡realmente ocurrió!, nunca volveré a dudar de los chocolates

-OH- dije sin aliento, él me miró confundido – la verdad pensé que todo había sido un sueño – admití tímidamente

Rió entre dientes –Entonces no despiertes nunca- susurró en mi oído. ¡Dios!, me va a matar

Acto seguido, mi NOVIO me besaba tiernamente en los labios, como debía ser.

Sonreí de satisfacción, al fin era mío, mi Thomas repetía una y otra vez mi mente pero un ruido me saco de mis cavilaciones…

-¡WOOOOOW!- gritaron al unísono los amigos de mi novio, me sonrojé a lo que Thomas acarició mi mejilla y gritó a todo el autobús

-¡Sí!, esta hermosa chica, el día de ayer, aceptó ser mi novia- terminó sonriéndome, y yo, mas sonrojada que antes, claro, solo si era posible

No lo podía creer, otra vez, me mostraba a mí, la menos agraciada del planeta como su "hermosa novia", lo miré sorprendida, se volvió a sentar, tomo mi mano izquierda entre las suyas y me dijo al oído –Esto es para que te des cuenta que en verdad te quiero y es verdad que estoy y estaré por siempre contigo- En un instante un anillo hermoso descansaba en mi dedo anular, Era de color rosa con piedras de un rosado más intenso incrustados en forma de flor.

-OH, Ed- susurré abrazándolo –Es precioso-

-No tanto como lo eres tú- contestó, su sonrisa era evidente en su voz, Es impresionante como conozco este chico, reí en mi fuero interno.

Llegamos al instituto tomados de la mano, sentí varias miradas de incertidumbre, envidia y celos hacia mí, era obvio, estaba con el ser más perfecto de la tierra.

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*

En el autobús tuvimos tiempo para hablar de nuestro día de clases, me contó que sus amigos lo felicitaron por lo nuestro y le dijeron cosas como "ya era hora" o "hasta que te decidiste", tenía algunas dudas sobre eso, ¿Es que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta y yo no?

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso de ti?- le pregunté

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo algo confundido

-Ya sabes, eso de "ya era hora" – simulé en el aire las comillas – y cosas como esa –

-Ah, bueno, es que – se masajeo la sien un par de veces – desde hace un tiempo que quería pedirte ser mi novia y le pedí consejo a muchas personas, incluso a tu madre – se sonrojó, se veía tan adorable, pero esperen un momento

-¡Hasta Renée! – Casi grité, pero Thomas me advirtió – es sorprendente – _"Tu turno de sonrojarse"_ dijo mi odiosa conciencia, siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó levantando una ceja

-Porque yo, Sr. Thomas Masen, te conocía como un chico seguro de ti mismo y mírate – lo señalé – tuviste que pedir consejos para declararte ante una chica cualquiera – me señalé.

-No era cualquier chica – se justificó – tú has logrado que saque los pies de la tierra –

-Okay, eso es mucho, vas a lograr que me sonroje -

-Ya lo logré – dijo satisfecho con una gran sonrisa en su cara, esa sonrisa torcida que me provocaba tantas sensaciones, era como perder la noción de todo por esa malditamente bella expresión.

-¡Hey! – Lo regañé, al momento que separaba mi mano de la suya, pero él no me dejó y dijo -Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas – No pude evitar sonreír y respondí – tu también – acto seguido, una pareja de tomates.

Era impresionante, Thomas era el chico con el lenguaje más empalagoso y romántico que conocía, yo siempre le criticaba sus poemas, diciéndole lo "anticuados" que eran, pero ahora que sé que todas esas palabras eran por mí y para mí, me encantaban, me sentía como una señorita en el siglo diecisiete siendo cortejada, me sentía tan fuera de lugar...

*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*W*

Mi novio me beso luego de dejarme en la puerta de mi casa, yo estaba ya entrando cuando mi Ed me habló

-¿Vamos al cine mañana en la tarde?-

-Seguro- respondí con una sonrisa

-ok, paso por ti a las siete y media- dijo, respondiendo con su deslumbrante sonrisa la mía

Cerré la puerta luego de entrar, dejé mi bolso en mi cuarto y bajé con dirección a la cocina, me moría de hambre.

Pero al bajar las escaleras encontré algo sumamente extraño, había unas cuantas cajas apiladas en el camino que no note al entrar a casa.

-¡Mama!, ¿que son todas estas cajas?- pregunte mientras entraba en la cocina

-Solo, cosas mías- dijo automáticamente, yo la conocía y sabia, por su tono de voz, que algo me ocultaba

-Renée- dije seria - ¿que se supone que me estas escondiendo?- se rió casi imperceptiblemente, era un manojo de nervios

-Amor, debemos hablar sobre algo importante- Ok, ya me estaba preocupando

-¿Le ocurrió algo a papá?- No, Charlie no; él, hace unos 2 años se había ido a Forks, por situaciones del trabajo, un pueblito olvidado de la mano de Dios en el estado de Washington, llueve prácticamente todos los días, si, el peor lugar del mundo.

-No, no es nada grave, pero, -suspiró- hija, no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar pero...- hizo una pausa.

-¡Pero qué! - le urgí, si, me pego sus desesperantes nervios

-Nos mudamos- ¿eso era todo?, yo pensé que algo mas grave, pero espero que sea cerca de casa

-Ay mama, me asustaste, por un momento creí que alguien había muerto o algo parecido- me miro desencajada- solo espero que no sea muy lejos de esta casa, ya sabes están los chicos, Leah y Thomas- sonreí

-No Bella, no es mudarnos de casa- me miro con pena- Cariño, nos vamos a Forks con tu papá.

-¡QUE ¿QUE?- no, no, no y no, esto no es posible, a Forks, al mundo paralelo de lo que era Phoenix

-Lo siento pequeña- me dijo "¡_que lo siente! ¡Que lo siente! como es posible, no podemos dejar que haga esto es una locura no, yo me niego rotundamente..."_ no tenía fuerzas para escuchar a mi conciencia, en mi cabeza no rondaba otra cosa que no fueran las palabras "Forks" "Lejos" "Adiós" y "" ¡oh por Dios! Thomas como, no puedo irme, no lo soportaría, que hice para merecer esto ¡QUE ALGUIEN MALDITAMENTE ME DIGA PORFAVOR!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Desperté llorando en la penumbra de mi habitación, pero claro, sola, mi padre, policía de Forks, no puede lidiar con mi llanto, y mama, bueno, no he sabido de ella desde que se fue sin previo aviso a los cuatro meses de haber llegado a este pueblecito, no lo soportó.

¿A qué se debe mi llanto?, pues a mi sueño, siempre, cada vez por mes, se repiten estos recuerdos de mi vida en Phoenix, exactamente cuando se cumple la fecha de dejarlo todo atrás, para venir a vivir con Charlie.

Me levante, no sacaba nada con seguir dormida, vi el despertador, eran las 6.30 de la mañana, preferí no perder más tiempo y comencé a arreglarme lo mejor posible para que no se notaran estas ojeras.

A veces pienso el volver a Phoenix, pero luego me arrepiento, recordando el _porqué_ dejé atrás a todos, a mi amiga, y al chico que al parecer... amo, a pesar de la distancia y lo que _ocurrió..._

Hoy se cumple un año exactamente desde que llegamos a Forks, el peor año de mi vida.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo xd, aquí esta el primer capítulo, gracias a las que han leído hasta acá :l jaja al inicio de cada capítulo iré aclarando las cosas que puedan salir, como lo hice en este. Y espero sus opiniones, si sigo con esto o no xd, me lo hacen saber :D! Besos!<p>

Fabyulous*


	3. Un día ¿cotidiano?

**Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer (ÍDOLA)**

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Un día ¿cotidiano?<strong>

Termine de peinar la maraña en mi cabello y bajé, Charlie ya se había ido, así que solo tome un vaso de leche, no tenia ánimos de más.

Salí de mi casa y llegue a una vieja camioneta, una Chevi de un rojo desvaído, regalo con el que Charlie me recibió por dejar Phoenix, no se lo deje ver mucho, no somos grandes demostradores de afecto, pero me encanto, tenia personalidad, siento que es una de las pocas cosas buenas que he tenido desde que llegue.

Conduje con cuidado, la lluvia no paraba ni por un momento por lo que tenía que usar mis cinco sentidos para concentrarme en no matarme o matar a otra persona, pero con la suerte que tengo... quién sabe.

Llegue al instituto, el único instituto que hay en Forks, un conjunto de edificios faltos de una mantención. Baje y salude a Ángela que me estaba esperando, gracias a Dios pude encontrar a alguien con quien compartir de verdad, es una de las pocas personas que se les puede llamar amiga.

-Hola, Bella- me saludó cálidamente, solo pude responder con una sonrisa desganada

-Hola- dije apenas, me estudio con la mirada y dio con lo que ocurría

-Se cumple otro mes uh- ella sabía de lo que me ocurría, sabia de mis sueños, de lo que deje atrás, y las consecuencias que eso trajo…

-Un año- espeté, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar el sueño de la noche anterior.

Ella solo me miro con cariño y sin decir nada más se limitó a abrazarme, definitivamente Ángela Weber entraba en la lista de personas que SI valen la pena, es otra de las pocas cosas que agradezco desde que llegue. Luego de su abrazo me sentí un poco mejor en cierto modo y así pude preguntarle a mi amiga acerca de ella, hablar de problemas no era de mucho agrado en estos momentos... si lo pensamos mejor, nunca ha sido agradable hablar de problemas.

-Y ¿qué tal la cita de anoche con Ben?- intenté cambiar el tema, me dedico una sonrisa tranquilizante, me comprendía, aunque como a mí no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, creo que entre nosotras estaba todo permitido.

-Siento que fue hermosa, podríamos decir que lo que siempre soñé...-dejo en suspenso, levante mis cejas instándola a hablar- me pidió que fuera su novia- terminó con una sonrisa tímida

-Me alegro por ti, Ang- Si alguien se merecía tener la felicidad estos eran Ben y Ángela, luego de mucho tiempo de amigos y miradas furtivas, lograron darse cuenta del amor que sentían el uno por el otro,_-pero mira que coincidencia, ¿donde he escuchado eso anteriormente?-_No me lo recuerdes. Le respondí fúrica a mi mentecita, pero por ellos estaba muy feliz, de verdad.

Vi que se acercaba Ben -Hablando del rey de Roma- dije y Ang volteó, se sonrieron, me sentí ajena a esta conexión y peor aún con lo que adiviné que seguía, así que miré hacia otro lado, no sin pensar lo que me esperaba...

Unos metros más allá, se estacionaba un Volvo plateado que no había visto nunca en el año que llevo en este instituto, intuí que eran nuevos y lo confirme cuando bajaron, tres súper modelos que solo podían competir con los Hale… Ah sí! ¿Quiénes eran los Hale? Pues nadie más ni nadie menos que Rosalie y Jasper Hale los chicos mas... "perfectos" de este humilde instituto, a simple vista eran un par de hermanos "superiores" pero cuando los conoces, al menos lo poco que lo hago yo por ayudarme en algunos de los muchos incidentes que he tenido en el instituto, te das cuenta que son muy amables y agradables.

En fin regresando a los "nuevos súper modelos del instituto de Forks", el grupo se complementaba con un chico descomunalmente grande y músculos hasta en las pestañas, se veía un poco... intimidante -¿_un poco mi amiga?-_ dijo mi santa conciencia, no estaba de humor. Continuamos, una pequeña duendecito de finas facciones y cabello corto con sus puntas hacia cada lado posible, una sonrisa enorme adornaba su cara al igual que su descomunal hermano, los dos compartían unos ojos miel y eran lo bastante blancos como yo, podríamos decir.

Pero no fueron ellos los que llamaron mi atención, claro que no, fue el último en bajar, un Ángel, ¡no! más que eso, un Angel DiosGriego Maravilloso Deslumbrante y me quedo corta, su belleza era indescriptible. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, no muchos músculos como su hermano, pero lo suficiente para que se le marcaran con la camiseta gris ajustada que traía bajo una chaqueta azul. Subiendo estaba su rostro, facciones bien definidas, su nariz recta, labios finos y rojos estaban apretados en una firme línea recta, pero lo más hipnotizarte eran sus ojos, unos orbes verde esmeralda profundos e indescifrables, donde caían unos mechones de su cabello castaño cobrizo, desordenado de una manera despreocupada, como si no lo peinara luego de despertar, pero este detalle solo lo hacía lucir mejor. Al parecer se encontraba algo incomodo y me di cuenta que no era la única que lo miraba como idiota, pero claro, con toda esa presencia de Dios griego, era imposible no mirarlo.

Se juntó con sus otros hermanos y caminaron hacia el edificio, parecía que se movían en cámara lenta, como cual estrella de cine.

Al parecer me quede mucho tiempo embobada con ellos ya que Ángela tuvo que sacudir su mano frente a mis ojos para salir del trance, parpadeé unos momentos y la mire, tenía su ceja derecha alzada a través de sus lentes

-Así que...los Cullen eh?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Quiénes?- ¿de quienes habla?

-Ay, Bella no te hagas, te conozco y me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a los nuevos, a los _Cullen-_

-Cullen- medité un segundo- Espera, ¿cómo sabes el apellido de los nuevos?- Y sin darme cuenta, Jessica Stanley saltó

-¿¡Como que no lo sabes!, pero en qué mundo vives Isy- un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a reacción del "nombre"- Son los hijos del doctor Cullen, llegaron hace unas semanas en verano a Forks y creo que aparecieron para quitarle el trono a los Hale...- de ahí en adelante lo que me decía se conformaba por bla bla bla... no me interesaban sus chismes y suposiciones, me ayudó solo con saber quiénes eran los famosos nuevos súper modelos de este instituto.

Con Ángela logramos deshacernos de Jessica y su habladuría de todos los días "Que brujerías hacen los Hale para mantener una piel perfecta" continuada con "No puedo creer que Jasper Hale me haya rechazado", en fin, no queríamos llegar atrasadas a Cálculo -_Yupi!-_ y ahí esta, señoras y señores -_Calla, sabes que no nos gusta-_ quise reír.

Al entrar al salón me fui directo a mi asiento al final de la clase, donde estoy cómodamente sola, Ángela se sienta con Ben. A punto de comenzar la clase, llego la duendecito que vi en el estacionamiento, así que deduje que compartiríamos clase, pero más fue mi sorpresa cuando me vio y llego saltando como una bailarina profesional hacia mi lado

-¿Te molesta si me siento?- me preguntó con una perfecta voz de soprano

-Cla...claro que puedes- quedé aturdida, perfectamente se pudo sentar lejos de mí, ¿acaso no se avergüenza? Opacaría su perfección

Se sentó con movimientos ágiles, la envidié. Se volteó hacia mí con una gran y perfecta sonrisa blanca

-Soy Alice Cullen-se presentó, supuse que era mi turno

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella- sonreí, ella contagiaba su felicidad al parecer, extendí mi mano en forma de saludo, pero para mi sorpresa, nuevamente, se abalanzó y me dio un beso en cada mejilla

-Un gusto Bella, estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas- Y no sé porque, pero le creí, definitivamente Alice contagiaba su humor.

Llegó la profesora, dando el inicio a mi sesión de tortura y el fin a la conversación con el duendecillo de los Cullen. Para ser la primera clase del semestre, me aburría como nunca, pero supe que aparte de tener belleza, Alice Cullen también era inteligente, perfecta, como todos sus hermanos supuse. Al término de la clase, cuando comencé a guardar mis cosas, Alice me llamó

- Hey Bella fue genial la clase ¿verdad?- me preguntó

-Eh...si claro- traté de sonar convincente

-Bueno, no te creo- sonrió con malicia, le respondí con una mueca avergonzada- como sea, ¿qué te toca ahora?-

-Déjame ver...- saqué el horario que tenía, y vi mi infierno personal Gimnasia- ehm, Gimnasia- solté en un bufido, entonces la vi saltar y aplaudir

-¡Sí!, nos tocará juntas- de repente paró-¿me podrías acompañar, oh hermosa compañera?- me dijo mientras me miraba con cara de borrego a medio morir

Reí por eso -Claro, no hay problema, pero no tienes que usar ni ojos de perrito, ni mentirme- traté de sonar seria, fracaso.

-Okey, pero no mentía- y sonrió cálidamente.

Íbamos hacia el gimnasio del instituto, ella danzando y yo tratando de coordinarme para no caer, mientras hablábamos de nuestras vidas

-Y, Alice ¿Donde vivían antes?- quise saber

-Bueno, antes vivíamos en Chicago, pero no nos gustaba, era mucho ruido, así que como queríamos salir de ahí, una amiga de mamá le habló sobre Forks, su tranquilidad y paz... pero por como hablaba… al parecer a ella no le gustaba - lo último creo que lo dijo para ella- pero en fin aquí estamos-

- ¿Y no les importa la lluvia y la humedad?- yo lo detestaba

-La verdad no nos incomoda, a mis hermanos les gusta y yo lo tengo como pretexto para usar más accesorios y conjuntos de ropa- dijo divertida, era tan fácil hablar con ella, siendo que la conocí hace unas horas.

En estos momentos ya nos encontrábamos en los vestidores

-Y, ¿Qué hay sobre ti Bella?, ¿siempre has vivido en Forks?- -_Genial, la pregunta del millón-_ Oh, ya cállate -_Como si pudieras callarme querida- _sacudí la cabeza dando por terminada la discusión con mi yo interno decidida a responderle a Alice, con ella sentía una gran confianza, no creo que sea malo que lo sepa

-No, antes vivía en Phoenix, pero mi mamá decidió que nos viniéramos con Charlie, mi padre - solté un suspiro largo, es difícil hablar de esto, y al parecer Alice lo notó

-No tienes porque hablar de eso si no quieres, discúlpame, en verdad no quería que te sintieras así, ¿me disculpas?- y de nuevo esos ojos de cachorro abandonado

-Alice, no debes disculparte, tú querías saber, además no me puedo enojar con una amiga ¿verdad?- Se le iluminaron sus ojos dorados como la miel

-Entonces ¿somos amigas?- asentí y me abrazó dando saltitos- ¡Sí!, ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!-

-Swan y...- Oh no, lo que me faltaba

-Alice Cullen- dijo mientras me soltaba y saltaba hacia el profesor

-ya si, Cullen- la miró- Será mejor que las demostraciones de afecto queden para después y como no queda nadie más, tu compañera será Swan- Dios!, ¿por qué odiaba a Alice? él profesor sabe que soy una trampa mortal en coordinación

-¡Genial! - gritó mi compañera, y algunos la vieron como si tuviera un tercer ojo, era obvio que no sabía lo que le esperaba. Cuando llegó a mi lado, decidí que lo mejor era advertirle que soy un peligro digno de ser buscado por la CIA y el FBI

-Alice, la verdad soy bastante torpe, no deberías haber aceptado la "oferta" del profesor- dije marcando las comillas en el aire

-De eso ya me di cuenta cuando veníamos camino hacia acá, nadie puede concentrarse tanto en poner un pie delante de otro- y comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente, yo hice lo que mejor sé hacer; me sonrojé

-Gracias, por recordármelo- bufé

-No te preocupes, no será necesario que te muevas-

-Eso es bueno saberlo, nos salvará de enfermería a las dos- reí

-¿En serio eres tanto peligro?- abrió los ojos como platos, y asentí riéndome aún más de su expresión.

El juego de Bádminton, lo que tocaba este mes, comenzó. Odié más al profesor que antes, yo confiaba en la clase oral de todos los comienzos, pero solo dio una explicación rápida y a jugar, y ¿quiénes primero? Jessica y Lauren, contra Alice y yo.

Las dos me miraron fúricas, seguramente ellas querían ser amigas de Alice Cullen, y al estar ella conmigo, se desquitarían, lo tenía por seguro. Pero lo que ellas no esperaban era la perfecta agilidad que tenía Alice, respondía todo el tiempo los golpes que daban enojadas las chicas del otro equipo, que por cierto, querían darme a la cabeza a toda costa, yo solo tuve que hacer un saque que para mi grata sorpresa salió bien, este día estaba cada vez mejor, debo admitirlo, pero todo el merito lo lleva Alice, logramos ganar por mucho gracias a ella.

Luego nos tuvimos que separar, nos tocaban clases diferentes, yo tenía historia y ella Química.

Durante la clase, Jessica me miro en cada oportunidad que podía, pero no era cualquier mirada -_Ush, si las miradas mataran mi amiga, somos polvo- _me estremecí. Ang se sentó conmigo y conversábamos, ya habíamos terminado el trabajo que el profesor dio así que teníamos tiempo de sobra

-¡Alice Cullen!, quien lo diría, ¿qué tal es?- La miré extrañada, hasta a Ángela le entraron curiosidad los nuevos estudiantes. Levanté una ceja incrédula

-Dios, Bella no me vas a negar que los Cullen son de lo más interesantes- dijo avergonzada

-Tienes razón Ang- pensé un momento - Bueno, Alice es simpática, creo que ya me considera su amiga por lo que me dijo- sonreí al recordar al duende hiperactivo

-Vaya, debe ser una buena persona- y ahí quedo la conversación. Lo bueno de Ángela era eso, no era tan "chismosa" como las demás chicas.

-Hey Bella- susurró luego de un rato- Supe que Alice Cullen dejó en vergüenza a Jessica y Lauren - me dijo divertida

-Pues...sip, fue divertido, ellas querían darme a mí, pero Alice se las devolvió todas y cada una de las pelotas que tiraron, si, realmente divertido, debiste verle sus caras- reí quedamente y Ángela también

-¿De qué se ríen?- gritó Jessica desde atrás - Saben, no importa, ¿les cuento algo? -¿esa es una pregunta retórica verdad?- _puf ¿qué comes que adivinas? -_ja-ja, que chistosa_- okey, deja hablar a re tonta, creo que te interesará_

A que no saben quien está en mi clase de Lengua - nos miró tratando de mantener suspenso, ¿mencioné que apenas la soporto? - Nadie más ni nadie menos que... ¡EDWARD CULLEN! -La miramos sin entender, ¿a cuál de los hermanos de Alice se refería? - Pero como, la belleza de ojos verdes -¡oh no!, ella conoció a mi Dios Griego antes que yo _-¿con que tuyo eh?, ¿no serás algo posesiva?-_ Oh ya cállate

-Así que se llama Edward Cullen- dijo Ángela - Y ¿se sentó contigo o algo?- La cara de re tonta, perdón, Jessica era todo un poema

-Bueno, no, se sentó con Mike, pero estaba dos asientos delante del mío- agrego rápido.

Con Ángela tuvimos que aguantarnos las ganas de reírnos. Yo estaba aliviada, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿_él _estará en alguna de mis clases?

Pasé el resto de la clase preguntándome esto y también pensando en sus orbes esmeralda, pero luego me di cuenta de que cuando lo vi por primera vez, sus ojos no denotaban ninguna emoción, _-algo tienen en común, Yupi!-_ ja-ja que graciosa, calla. Pero en cierto modo, mi "misma" tenía algo de razón, desde que estoy en Forks, mis ojos ya no eran los mismos, estaban fríos, no como antes, que demostraban todo lo que sentía según lo que me decía Thomas... -_Danger!, Danger!, cuidado con lo que recordamos querida-_ es verdad, no quiero recordar...lo -_Pasado, pisado Isabella- _Si, si, Ahora volviendo a Edward Cullen ¿será que le gusta Forks tan poco como a mí? o ¿será otra cosa?

Ush!, apenas y lo vi una vez y quiero saber todo de él, por favor no es la gran cosa, quizá incluso sea una persona de lo más fría y arrogante...

-Bella, ya despégate, vamos a la cafetería- Ángela me saco de mi letargo

-Eh, si claro, vamos- Dije entusiasmada, me moría de hambre, ¿o es solo que quiero volver a ver a Edward-Dios Griego-Cullen?, sea cual sea la razón ya estaba en la fila de comida con Ang y Jessica.

Me estaba decidiendo entre una manzana y una naranja cuando Jessica dijo arrogante

-Alice Cullen me está saludando- y sacudió la mano en respuesta, solo que Alice alzó una ceja y al verme voltear sacudió su manita de marfil

-¿Te saluda a ti?- me dijo entre enojada e incrédula

-Creo que si- respondí encogiéndome de hombros y sonriéndole al duendecillo que por cierto estaba junto a sus hermanos unas mesas mas allá de la que corresponde a los Hale

-Está bien, vamos a sentarnos chicas- me salvó Ang de las miradas asesinas de Stanley

Modulé un "gracias" para mi rescatadora y ella me guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada con mi grupo de amigos, - _uy, uy, uy déjame las presentaciones a mi - _como quieras-le dije en mi fuero interno, la verdad esta era una de las pocas cosas en las que concordaba con mi alter ego - _Ok, damas y caballeros nos encontramos con Mike Newton; El "súper atleta" del instituto de Forks que nos ha pedido salir ya cinco veces sin lograrlo haciendo que cada vez nos ganemos más odio de Jessica Stanley, chismosa por profesión, acosadora de tiempo completo y fiel seguidora de Lauren Mallory, quien se cree la abeja reina, pero nadie se percata de su existencia mas ella sigue con su complejo para coquetear con Tayler Crowley, chico que nos es irrelevante y sabemos de él por las patéticas declaraciones a las que nos ha hecho partícipe, quien es amigo de Ben Cheney_ _, nada que decir de él, se mantiene al margen siendo novio de nuestra mejor amiga aquí en Forks Ángela Weber, chica simpática y amable, me agrada. Gracias_- Bueno, espero estés contenta-_completamente-_

-Bella, ¡bella! despierta Bella- giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia Ángela

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté confundida

-Estabas soñando despierta o algo parecido, estabas como ida- reprimí una sonrisa, si supiera a lo que estaba prestando atención. Solo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

En ese momento no se por qué, pero me dio por voltearme en mi asiento, grave error, ahí estaba la perfección en persona riendo por algo que su hermana le había dicho, pero no era cualquier sonrisa, era una _sonrisa torcida_, de esas que solo Thomas me regalaba...

**_Flashback_**

Estaba preparándome para mi primera cita con Thomas, iríamos al cine, hace dos días que supe que me tendría que separar de él pero no me importa, tengo hasta fin de mes para prepararme mentalmente y decírselo.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando el timbre sonó

-¡Yo abro!- grité

Llegué a la puerta, verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden y abrí, ahí estaba, mi milagro personal

-Hola princesa- dijo sonriendo- te ves hermosa, ¿lista para irnos?- asentí avergonzada y en ese minuto apareció Renée

-Hola Tom, veo que quieres raptar a Bella hoy- dijo con humor

-Hola Renée, claro si tú me lo permites- le respondió

-okey, basta de hablar de mí como si no estuviera, vámonos- y le tome la mano a Thomas

-Cuídense chicos- oí decir a mamá antes de cerrar la puerta

Nos fuimos hacia el cine en el auto de Thomas, llegamos y elegimos una película de humor romántico, no se cual era el nombre, yo solo estando con él soy feliz. Estuvimos viéndola por las dos horas que duró, reímos, nos besamos y nos tiramos palomitas de maíz, fue genial, con él siempre era un momento agradable. Cuando terminó la película, fuimos a caminar por un parque cercano, nos sentamos en una banca a la luz de un farol.

-Bella mía, no sabes lo feliz que me siento a tu lado, estar contigo de novios es lo mejor que he tenido la oportunidad de vivir, siento que no me quiero separar de ti nunca y eso te lo voy a asegurar, aunque suene cursi todo lo que te digo, quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie nos va a separar, estaremos juntos siempre- terminó rozando suavemente sus labios con los míos, yo estaba saltando lagrimas, me dijo cosas preciosas, se separo de mí y me regalo una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes, una hermosa_ sonrisa torcida_, que definitivamente se convirtió en mi favorita

-Bella, sé que es precipitado pero, Te amo- ¡Oh por Dios!, me dijo que me amaba, lo besé con todo lo que sentía, no podía ser más feliz que ahora

-Yo también te amo, y estaremos juntos siempre, es una promesa.-

No dijimos nada más, lo decíamos todo con nuestras miradas camino a casa. Ya en el porche de mi casa nos despedimos con el más dulce de los besos, demostrando nuestro amor. Se fue cuando entre a casa, yo llegué a mi pieza saltando de felicidad, hasta que me di cuenta, prometí que estaríamos juntos, y no tome en cuenta que yo incumpliría con mi palabra, aunque no lo quisiera así, pero lo haría. Me sentí peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

**_Fin Flashback_**

De repente, en la cafetería solo éramos el hermano de Alice y yo, todo lo demás se fue a negro en mi visión, no lograba percatarme antes, cuando lo vi sonreír, volví a tantos momentos, sentí tantas cosas, tiene un parecido demasiado fuerte a _él, _no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo lo lo noté antes? Todo estaba ahí y no lo supe ver, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa que solía embelesarme

Me giré bruscamente en mi asiento, no podía pensar más en eso, seguramente mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada, eso tenía que ser. Pero al darme vuelta no me sentí mejor, sentía mis lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos, debía salir lo más rápido de este lugar, son emociones muy fuertes las que me produjo solamente ver esa sonrisa.

Salí a trompicones del lugar, caminé por los pasillos sin fijarme por donde iba, no escuchaba nada más que mis propios latidos, logré llegar al baño sin caer en el camino, me encerré en una de las cabinas que estaban desocupadas y lo solté todo. No puede ser posible, pero ¿qué tipo de broma es esta?, no puede se puede parecer tanto a él ¡no puede!

Los sollozos que no lograba reprimir llenaban el baño, pensé que todo esto había terminado _-No me puedes hacer esto Isabella, no me puedes dejar solo, pensé que tú me querías, me das asco Isabella Swan, jugaste conmigo y eso no se lo perdono a nadie-_ las últimas palabras que me dijo pasaban por mi mente, no soporté la fiereza de sus ojos verdes en mi contra, no soporté la mueca de odio con la que me rechazó esa vez tirando a la basura la sonrisa torcida que amaba, y verlas de nuevo no ayudaba mucho, solo me hacía más grande e insoportable la herida que tenía.

-¿Bella? Bella por Dios, respóndeme, ¿donde estas?- Ángela me llamaba preocupada

-Estoy aquí Ang- dije apenas con un hilo de voz, espero que me haya escuchado

-Bella, menos mal que estas aquí, ábreme por favor- dijo golpeando la puerta

-...-

-Bella, vamos, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo- Tenía razón, en este momento lo que más que necesitaba era una amiga.

Abrí lentamente y sin ganas, no quería que me viera el rostro, seguramente estaría completamente horrible por todas las lágrimas derramadas.

-probablemente si buscas patético en el diccionario, mi vida sale contada ahí- traté de sonreír pero _patéticamente_ salió una mueca, Ángela me abrazó en un intento de sentirme mejor, pero solo sentí como me desmoronaba aún más, no me quedaban fuerzas, caímos las dos al frio piso de cerámica, yo mortificándome, ella apoyándome

-Se parece demasiado- apenas y pude decir

-No me digas si no quieres Bella, te voy a apoyar de todas maneras amiga- me separé de ella, para mirarla

-No Ang, quiero, necesito decírtelo- aspire profundo- no sé si esto es una broma macabra del destino o qué sé yo, pero son prácticamente iguales-no quería decirlo, pero tenía que sacarlo de una vez- Edward Cullen es igual a..._él- _caí a los brazos de mi amiga nuevamente, sintiéndome de la peor manera posible.

-Shh, tranquila, olvida lo que pasó, solo es una coincidencia, o quizá una señal- ¿cómo?, ¿de qué habla?

-¿A qué te refieres Ángela?- estaba realmente confundida

-Puede que este chico que se parece a él, sea una manera de decirte que lo afrontes, que no puedes vivir del pasado, y no puede martirizarte por lo que paso, recuerda que todo lo que pasa es por algo- la miré atónita, siempre se limitaba a consolarme, nunca me decía que cosas pueden o no ser

-Ya, no me mires así, no me gusta verte mal, siempre ha sido así, eres una mujer fuerte Bella, ya no te atormentes más y vas a salir de aquí como si nada hubiese pasado- Ángela tenía razón, ya estaba bueno de sufrir por alguien que te _odia_...

Nos paramos, y fui a verme al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, las mejillas algo sonrosadas, pero nada que no pueda solucionar, lave mi rostro, peine un poco mi cabello con los dedos y salimos cada una a su clase, el timbre ya estaba por tocar, por lo que no quisimos perder más tiempo. Al parecer nadie se percató de mi repentina salida de la cafetería, la verdad no es algo que me importara. Caminé hacia mi próxima clase, que según el horario era biología, avancé por los pasillos hasta que llegué a la puerta, entré al salón y me fui a mi asiento, como en casi todas las clases, al fondo y sola, el profesor me deja excusándose en que soy muy buena en la materia, la verdad se me daba bastante bien, pero yo sabía que era porque todos tenían su pareja. Me senté y acomodé mis cosas, miraba a través de la ventana hacia la nada esperando a que el Sr. Banner llegara...

-Supongo que este es el único asiento disponible- dijo una voz demasiado bella y aterciopelada, me voltee y ahí estaban esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y el cabello cobrizo-Hola compañera- y ahí la sonrisa torcida, con la que se fue mi cordura, me esforcé por sonreírle

-Hola- dije en un hilo de voz, y me quedé mirándolo embobada, reconocía su parecido fiel con Thomas, pero, había algo distinto en el chico Cullen...veamos que puede ser, cualquier diferencia es buena, vamos... y ¡ahí estaba!, la piel pálida que compartía con sus hermanos, Thomas era más moreno, me alegre de poder encontrar una diferencia, por pequeña que fuese ¿Eso es bueno verdad?

-Disculpa, no me he presentado- dijo sacándome de mi rápido examen- Soy Edward Cullen

-Oh, sí- su voz era como música para mis oídos y sorpresivamente otra diferencia, la voz de Thomas era más monótona- Soy Isabella Swan, prefiero Bella en realidad- dije tímidamente, mi voz era la canción más fuerte de heavy metal en comparación con la suya, la más perfecta composición de Beethoven.

-Bella-mi nombre en sus labios sonaba glorioso- significa hermosa en italiano, un gusto_hermosa_- y le agrego su sonrisa, me sonrojé como era de esperarse de mi persona.

Definitivamente este día está haciendo la diferencia con los otros, no tiene ni una pizca de cerca con mis días cotidianos

* * *

><p>Aqui el segundo capi, si han leído hasta acá, gracias por apreciar mi historia, trato de hacer lo mejor posible (:<p>

Algún review :D? jaja

Fabyulous*


	4. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

**Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer (ÍDOLA)**

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?<span>**

-Wow- fue lo único que logró salir de mi boca mientras me deslizaba hacia abajo apoyada en la puerta de entrada en mi casa, además, mi cerebro no maquinaba para una mejor expresión para describir mi clase de biología. No concebía un ser en este mundo parecido a Edward Cullen ¿Arrogante? ¿Frío?, estaba equivocada, era un caballero de los pocos que quedan, es agradable hablar con él, su compañía, que sin esperarlo, me confortaba en vez de perturbarme como suponía que podría pasar, pero

-_Peros, peros, y más peros, ¿es que siempre tienes la contra de algo?_

_-_ siempre hay que tener pros y contras, ¿sabías?

Definitivamente no podía pasar por alto su enorme parecido, esos ojos verdes penetrantes me embriagaban de curiosidad, como si quisiese saber lo que se esconde tras de ellos, los secretos que guardan, la manera en que quiere comunicarse a través de ellos, de un momento a otro, quise saber todo de él. Y eso es lo que no está bien, obviamente no está bien, no puedo ilusionarme otra vez y arriesgarme a unas heridas que ya me cuesta mucho mantener a raya, porque no, no se han curado aún

_-sí que eres obstinada, no todo el mundo es igual ¿sabías?- _

-Pero no me puedo arriesgar, no quiero hacerlo- hablaba en voz alta, estaba sola, no importaba

-_Si no te arriesgas, niña miedosa, vas a vivir con el "y si hubiera hecho esto, y si hubiera hecho aquello", por favor, me tienes aburrida, ya supéralo, tu no..._

_-_Ya cállate, yo veré si lo supero o no-

_- ¿No te has dado cuenta?, no lo amas, ni lo amaste-_

-Ya estuvo bien, se termino la discusión- me desesperaban estas conversaciones con mi yo interno, nunca terminaban bien. Puede que piensen que estoy loca, pero acaso ¿Nadie ha tenido una conciencia, o una voz interna que sea todo lo contrario a ti? No contesten..

En cierto modo me divierte, es como tener otra opinión para todo, el punto de vista que a veces se necesita, ojo que solo a veces. Porque yo ahora estoy cien por ciento segura de que amé a Thomas, no pudo ser otra cosa, yo no era la chica caprichosa de la escuela que lo quería por su popularidad, yo lo quería antes de que ocurriera ese cambio de niño al chico popular del colegio... "Cambios" eso es lo que odio de mi vida, siempre sometida a cambios, por eso lo perdí, por eso me odió, por un cambio, aunque fuera contra mi voluntad, lo lastimé, y no me lo perdonó, ni yo me perdono aún por dejarlo solo, fue injusto

_-Que injusticia y que nada, es el destino, el los separó, el sabe lo que hace-_

-debo darte un punto en eso, puede que tengas razón- puede que sea así, pero no dejo de sentirme mal, no me ayuda saberlo. Incluso y piense sea obra del destino, porque, dejemos en claro algo, yo creo en el karma y todo eso, así que debo suponer que como me alejaron que quién más quiero ¿me espera un consuelo o algo parecido? Esperemos que así sea.

Con este pensamiento fui hasta mi habitación, debía ordenar y hacer mis deberes, todo a tiempo para lograr hacerle la cena a Charlie que en este minuto se encontraba en la comisaría, mientras ordenaba mi cama, pensaba en que cocinarle a papá, recordando que se había ido a pescar la semana pasada con unos amigos de la Reserva La Push así que el frigorífico estaba atestado de una dotación de pescado para un año prácticamente, creo que un pescado frito no le haría mal. El sonido estridente del teléfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones, corrí escaleras abajo, llegué a salvo al primer piso, pero a entrar a la cocina, me golpeé el tobillo con la pata de la mesa, solté una maldición, y mientras atendía el teléfono me senté sobándome la parte donde fue el impacto

-¿Diga?- dije apenas descolgué

-Bella, pequeña, hola- era Charlie

-Ah, hola papá-

-Bella, te llamaba para avisarte que saldré más temprano hoy de la comisaría, en unos cuantos minutos para ser más exacto- rayos, apenas y tengo tiempo para hacer la cena

-oh, genial, pero Char- Papá, no tengo hecha la cena aún- le expliqué

-Ah!, no te preocupes cariño, Billy Black vendrá con su hijo a ver el partido- así que esa era la razón porque salió más temprano- por lo que compraremos pizza, así no te incomodamos- Vaya, esto me dejó bastante tiempo libre

-Gracias, papá- le dije de corazón

-De nada Bells- y carraspeó, debe estar algo incomodo, no es el mejor expresando sentimientos

-Okey, acá te espero- y colgué

Algo menos que hacer, fui a terminar mi cama mientras maldecía a la mesa de la cocina, seguro mañana tendría un moretón **(N/A: cardenal, morado, manchita fea que sale luego de un golpe, etc.).** Terminé todos mis deberes y me pude relajar, me recosté mi cama y comencé a pensar en el amigo de Charlie que vendría por si guardaba algún recuerdo de él, cuando venía a Forks de pequeña, veía con frecuencia a sus amigos de La Push, me llevaba con frecuencia a la playa que estaba en la reserva, aunque nunca me quise bañar, una ola me podría tragar con mi suerte, además nunca era el tiempo tan bueno como para ir. Luego de un tiempo, recordé a Billy Black, el mejor amigo de Charlie, tenía su cabello negro largo, sus facciones te demostraban su experiencia de vida y su voz penetrante con la que contaba las leyendas quileute que escuche más de una vez, imponía autoridad, no por nada era el jefe de esa tribu, también recordé que papá comentó cuando llegué que tuvo un accidente que lo dejó en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida. Al que no recordaba muy bien era al hijo que mencionó Charlie, a sus hijas si, Rebecca y Rachel, acostumbraba jugar con ellas cuando veían algún juego, eran mayores que yo, probablemente estén en la universidad o ya casadas, quien sabe. El único recuerdo vago que guardo de su hijo era un pequeño de nueve años que nunca se encontraba en casa de Billy, es raro que llevando un año viviendo en este pueblo, y viendo cómo van y vienen los amigos de Charlie, no haya conocido o identificado a alguien que pudiera reconocer como el hijo del jefe quileute. Así que sacando conclusiones, definitivamente, no conocía al menor de los Black.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, no quería otro recordatorio de lo torpe que soy. Llegue al último escalón ilesa, fui hacia el salón y ordené un poco, para ocupar tiempo mientras llegaban, servirles la comida e ir a leer algún libro de la pequeña colección que me traje desde Phoenix. Me encontraba sacudiendo uno de los almohadones que tiene el sillón de la sala cuando tres golpes anunciaron la llegada de nuestros visitantes y Charlie. Caminé hacia la puerta recordando no tropezar con nada, me detuve con la mano en la perilla, inhalé una gran cantidad de aire y dibuje una sonrisa cortés en mi rostro.

Abrí y ahí estaban mi padre Charlie, el viejo Billy Black y su hijo que al parece ahora tenía unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, también con el pelo largo como su padre, pero con una media cola que ayudaba despejar su cara, tenía una gran sonrisa brillante y blanca que destilaba calidez, junto con sus ojos negros levemente estrechados por la sonrisa que trataba de acaparar todo el rostro juvenil del chico, piel tersa que mostraba no haber pasado por la crisis juvenil de los granos, te invitaban a tocarla para comprobar si es que era verdad su textura, tenía una musculatura bastante desarrollada para su edad, los brazos fornidos, seguramente era el encargado de movilizar a su padre en la silla de ruedas.

-Hola Bella- saludó Charlie- ¿recuerdas a Billy Black? un amigo de La Push

-Si claro papá- respondí- un gusto volver al verte Billy, te ves bien - traté de sonar amable

-Bueno Bella, sigo bailando- reí ante lo dicho- por cierto, te presento a mi hijo, Jacob, finalmente quiso conocerte- el pobre chico se sonrojó

-Un gusto también Jacob- y le sonreí, tengo experiencia en ruborizarme, sé que es incomodo- Pero, pasen por favor-

-Claro- dijo Charlie- vamos chicos

Ingresaron a la casa mientras yo seguía apoyada en la puerta dejándoles libre el paso, avanzaban entre bromas y relatos propios de sus años en amistad. Me alegró ver sonreír a Charlie, dado la poca frecuencia con la que lo hacía, se veía unos cuantos años más joven, se veía bien.

-Bella- me llamó papá- voy a llamar para pedir las pizzas, quédate con los chicos un momento

-Está bien- no era mala idea realmente

Cuando llegué a la sala Jacob ya estaba acomodado en el sofá y Billy en su silla de ruedas en un extremo de éste

-Bella, valla que has crecido eh- comenzó a hablar Billy- No te he visto desde la última vez que fuiste a la reserva, como hace tres años

-Sí, bueno, lo siento, pero tú sabes lo incomodo que fue el año de mi llegada permanente a Forks

-Tienes razón- pensó un momento- pero en fin, me alegra verte al igual que a Jacob, no ha parado de preguntar sobre ti en el camino

El pobre chico se sonrojó de nuevo, por lo poco que pude captar, su tono oscuro de piel lo camuflaba bastante bien, murmuró un bajo "gracias papá" y se removió incomodo en donde estaba sentado, me reí de manera nerviosa, no acostumbraba a estar con los amigos de Charlie, nunca lo logré pero por complacerlo y verlo feliz, no importaba.

-Bueno, las pizzas están pedidas, llegarán en unos veinte minutos más- llegó anunciando Charlie

-Eso suena espléndido Jefe- le dijo su amigo- no se puede ver un juego de beisbol sin algo de comida chatarra

Todos reímos al escuchar el comentario. Yo decidí escabullirme a la cocina con la excusa de llevarles unas latas de cerveza y un poco de refresco para Jacob y yo

Llegué al salón con ellas y me quedé ahí, escuchándolos hablar, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ya que, me dije a mi misma. Escuchaba uno de los relatos de pesca entre Billy y Charlie cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, las pizzas habían llegado.

-Yo abro- y me dirigí hacia la puerta

Pero la persona que tenía las pizzas en la mano no era precisamente el repartidor, era quien menos esperaba que fuera, alguien compatible con la entrega de pizzas en cero

-¿Alice?-pregunté apenas la vi

-Hola Bella, espero no te moleste pero estaba en la pizzería acompañando a mi hermano cuando llego un pedido a nombre del Jefe Swan, deduje que era tu padre y quise conocer tu casa ¿Te molesta?- dijo con ojos de cordero degollado

-Claro que no, pasa por favor- Hizo unas señas a un jeep descomunalmente grande, adiviné que era de su hermano, igual de descomunalmente grande

-Te llamo para que vengas por mi Emmett- El nombre de su oso-hermano, Emmett Cullen.

Sentí una decepción al no escuchar el nombre de Edward, su otro hermano, al parecer muy dentro de mí quería verlo aunque fuera de lejos, guardaba esa vaga esperanza.

Me entrego las pizzas que traía y las lleve a la cocina, Alice me acompañó

-Con que tu papá es el jefe de policía en Forks- me dijo luego de un pequeño silencio

-Sí, Charlie Swan, el "Jefe Swan"- dije con mofa, ahora no existía alguien en este pueblo que no supiera quién era mi padre.

Y como si fuera un hecho de invocación, apareció en el umbral que da a la cocina.

-Hey Bells, ¿ya llegaron las pizzas? Me muero de… – en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Alice, se quedó mirándola hasta que ella soltó una risita disimulada y se presentó

-Hola Jefe Swan soy Alice Cullen, amiga de Bella- dijo extendiendo la mano al mismo tiempo

-Err, Hola Alice, un gusto conocer a una amiga de Bells y por favor dime Charlie

-Claro, un gusto conocerte también Charlie- le sonrió ampliamente hasta que se le formaron unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas

-Claro- repitió papá

-Papá, las pizzas ya llegaron, ve con los chicos, yo les llevo la comida- le avisé y luego desapareció

Saqué los platos y comencé a servir, saque otras cervezas del frigorífico, en todo este tiempo ya deberían haberlas terminado, junto con un poco más de refresco para Jacob. Lo puse todo en una bandeja y lo llevé donde los chicos

-Voy a dejarle esto a Charlie y vengo- le avisé a Alice que sorprendentemente se encontraba callada, con lo poco que la conocía puedo decir que es algo extraño que este callada o tranquila, incluso es anormal que quisiera conocer mi casa tan de repente, luego de apenas conocerme, muy en el fondo algo me decía que no solo venía a hacerme una visita para "conocer mi casa"

Llegué a la sala y les serví, como supuse, se terminaron las cervezas y el refresco en el caso de Jacob

-Jake, porque no vas con Bella, acaba de llegar una amiga, así no te aburres con nosotros- dijo con una risa sofocada al final, la verdad, el pobre Jacob no se veía cómodo en ese entorno

-Si Jacob, ven- lo invité con una sonrisa- así me cuentas como está la Push

Se paró del sillón y me siguió con su refresco en una mano y su plato en otra

-Con que intentas transformarme a chica ¿eh?- dijo con humor-No es que me oponga, seguramente me vería bien mono con falda

Me reí escandalosamente y le golpeé el hombro, realmente fue gracioso lo que dijo, Jacob Black me estaba cayendo realmente bien.

Llegamos a la cocina, donde estaba Alice hablando por teléfono, al parecer no estaba consciente que había otras personas en el lugar

-Ya te dije que no es fácil, tú sabes perfectamente que yo también la quiero cerca, sé que seremos las mejores amigas-

-No, no creo que lo tenga, al menos en el instituto no la vi con alguien en ese plan-

-Está bien, haré todo lo que tenga en manos, pero se paciente- dijo con cariño

- Bella ¿Ella es tu amiga?- Jacob habló e hizo que Alice saltara en su asiento

-Bella- dijo ¿asustada?- te llamo luego- se dirigió al teléfono- no lo sé, está bien, lo haré, adiós- y cortó

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención escuchar, no quería incomodarte, por eso no hablé- dije avergonzada, no quería que Alice pensara que soy una cotilla

-No te preocupes Bella, no era nada importante- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Okey-me quedé ahí, sin nada que decir, hasta que Jacob carraspeó-Oh, claro, Alice, este es Jacob…

-Tu novio- dijo con una sonrisita pícara. Los dos nos sonrojamos

-No Alice, a Jake es hijo de un amigo de Charlie, somos amigos- lo último se lo dije dedicándole una sonrisa de confianza

-Ah, ya veo- termino con sus labios en una fina "O"- Yo soy Alice, amiga de Bella desde hoy y para siempre- dijo con esa sonrisa que marcaba hoyuelos en su rostro marfil.

-Un gusto también Alice- sonrió Jacob mostrando toda su blanca dentadura.

Serví trozos de pizza para Alice y para mí junto con refrescos, Jacob y ella se sentaron en las dos únicas sillas que estaban en la cocina y yo me apoyé en la encimera, comimos en calma y silencio, cuando Jacob iba por su trozo número cuatro, Alice habló

-Si que tragas eh Jacob- le dijo con humor en su voz

-Debo de comer, este cuerpo necesita fibra chica- se señalo haciendo un ademán con la mano que abarcaba desde su cabeza a sus pies

-Te pareces a mi hermano, me pregunto quién ganará en un concurso de comer- me reí al escuchar la comparación con su hermano, seguramente se refería a Emmett, no creo que Edward coma tanto y se mantenga en su perfecta condición, definitivamente el glotón de la familia debería ser Emmett con toda esa masa muscular.

Y así se pasó el tiempo, conversando de trivialidades, pero un tema no dejó de dar vueltas a mi cabeza, la simple pregunta de Alice causó estragos en mi conciencia

-Chicos, ¿ustedes creen en el amor a primera vista?-

-Yo…creo-tartamudeó Jake, si ya había llegado a tal confianza de llamarlo Jake- creo que sí-dijo apenado, mirándome por una fracción de segundo, ¿es que acaso se refería a mi? No, no lo creo

_-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver-_

-Pensé que te habías desaparecido- dije mentalmente

-_Pues no, aquí sigo vivita y coleando_- y ahí quedó mi discusión con mi anti-Bella, no podía prestarle atención

-Y ¿qué hay de ti Bella?, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- me preguntó mirándome directamente

-La verdad soy partidaria del Destino, las cosas no pasan porque sí, asique pienso que las personas, más que verse y enamorarse, están pre-destinados, nacieron para estar juntos, y apenas se ven, lo saben- le dije con una sonrisa sincera, así pienso que deben ser las cosas, y así también me di cuenta de que el Destino me puede tener preparado algo más, que Thomas solo fue una parada en el camino, y como cuando vas por la carretera hasta un final fijo, debes dejarlo atrás, aunque cueste.

_-Vaya epifanía eh querida, hasta que te das cuenta, sigue así vas por buen camino-_

Es verdad, una epifanía, pero sentí como si me librara de un peso, de una culpa mal infundada, quizás no todo este perdido.

**Alice POV**

Definitivamente era ella, Bella era la correcta, se parecían en todo incluso pensaban de la misma manera, yo lo sabía, mis instintos nunca fallan y de paso, seremos mejores amigas, ya me imagino de compras con ella, será todo tan espectacular, solo falta que se dé cuenta de quién es su media naranja y listo

-¿Y tu Alice? –dijo Jacob, que por cierto, me alarmó demasiado al imaginar que era el novio de mi futura mejor amiga porque habría complicado demasiado las cosas- ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Pues claro Jakie, es más yo sé que apenas vea a mi media naranja a los ojos sabré que con ella pasaré el resto de mi vida- Yo lo sé, lo tengo seguro, mi perfecto sexto sentido me lo dice, pero he estado mucho tiempo esperando, por favor, tiene que aparecer mi príncipe pronto, no puedo andar de Cupido todo el tiempo, también necesito amor.

Y en ese momento, una corazonada, no cualquiera, una de que algo pasará pronto, lo unico que paso por mi cabeza era Bella y yo en mi auto y luego caminando por un pasillo, traducción: Mañana venir a buscar a Bella para ir al instituto y no separarme de ella en todo el día, además de arreglarme y ponerme lindísima. A esto último no le tomé sentido, pero ya que.

-Bells, mañana te pasaré a buscar para irnos al instituto, y te aviso que no nos separaremos en ningún instante-la miré fingiendo ser seria, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa, me caía de lujo, la sentía como mi hermana, pero como no, pronto lo sería… jijiji eres una genio total Alice, _unique._

Saque mi adorado móvil y le marqué a Emmett, ya era hora para que me pasara a buscar , apenas y tenía tiempo para arreglar mi ropa para mañana, esto de la perfección me estresa, necesitare una visita al spa luego de todo el rollo de casamentera.

Me despedí de Bella y su amigo con el pensamiento que mañana sería un día bastante _interesante_ y no sé porqué, esta idea me hizo sentir nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Otro capitulo más (: me animaría mucho más el hecho de ver reviews, para saber si a alguien le ha gustado mi historia hasta ahora.<p>

y hablando de eso, gracias a **Vale** que dejo el primero, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, gracias por tu apoyo linda :D

También agradecer a quienes se han pasado y se han dado el tiempo de leer, sin dejar ningún comentario, se aprecia igualmente. Besos!

Fabyulous*


	5. Gracias destino

**Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer (ÍDOLA)**

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gracias destino<span>**

**Edward POV**

No Podía creer lo intenso de esto. Definitivamente, era raro, mero era una sensación cálida el hablar con ella, el pensar en ella…

Recuerdo el primer día que la vi, fue dos días luego de llegar a Forks, cosa que no me agradaba mucho, pero no podía quedarme solo en Chicago, mis padres no me dejarían por nada del mundo solo en "esa gran ciudad" como la había llamado Esme.

Ese día decidí ir a dar un paseo por los al rededores del pueblo y así confirmar que no era un pueblo fantasma, salí en mi volvo por el sendero que da a la casa y paré en una pequeña plaza que estaba a la vista.

Bajé y le puse el seguro a mi bellísimo coche, caminé por las calles de la plaza inhalando el húmedo aire y llenándome de la vida que destilaba el lugar, los niños jugaban en el parque aprovechando los rayos del sol escasos que brindaba el día, era como la típica postal de otoño, en el caso de Forks. Seguí caminando viendo parejas sentadas en el césped, el amor se llegaba a palpar, eran escenas a las que no estaba acostumbrado a ver, al vivir en una ciudad llena de edificios.

De repente, solo una cosa captó toda mi atención, una sola persona, una sola chica.

Estaba sentada en un banco a los extremos del camino, era hermosa, tenía una piel color marfil con un pequeño tono melocotón, solo un poco más bronceado que mi piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello de un color caoba caía en cascada en sus hombros, su cuerpo se veía pequeño, frágil, incitando a ser protegido.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y la cara dando contra la leve brisa que acababa de pasar, con una leve sonrisa que cruzaba su bello rostro "_un ángel_" pensé y sabía que era así, semejante belleza solamente la debía tener un ángel.

Un libro descansaba en su regazo, en el cual las hojas de éste revoloteaban y seguramente se perdía la parte que estaba leyendo. Estuve un buen tiempo mirándola embelesado, hasta que la brisa cesó, lentamente se incorporó y abrió sus ojos, unos preciosos orbes de color café, un color tan intenso como lo era el del chocolate, pareciera que estuvieran hecho de este dulce completamente derretido, su mirada estaba serena mientras me perdía en ella, eran ojos expresivos que transmitían una paz y tranquilidad demasiado placentera que inundó todo mis sentidos como si de un calmante se tratase.

De repente notó que perdió la hoja, su boca hizo un puchero de lo más adorable, vio la hora y abrió sus ojos de manera que parecían dos platos, dos hermosos platos chocolate.

Cerró su libro y se apresuró a caminar, para mi grata sorpresa, hacia donde yo estaba parado, quizá había notado que la estaba mirando y piensa que soy una clase de psicópata, rayos.

Pero simplemente pasó, no se percató de mi presencia, al contrario que yo, yo si que me percaté de ella, incluso cuando pasó a mi lado el viento le alborotó sus cabellos y se sintió el olor a fresas y fresias en el aire, mi olor favorito desde ese momento.

Luego de ese día siempre iba al dichoso parque, pero no volví a verla, era lo que más quería y lo que nunca pasó, con el tiempo mi hermanita Alice notó que me ocurría algo y le conté, ya que, entre mellizos como nosotros no había secretos.

Me ayudó a buscarla por todos lados pero no dábamos con el paradero del "amor de mi vida" como la duende había llamado a mi ángel.

Si tan solo hubiera sido lo bastante valiente para hablarle y pedirle su número…

Pasaron las vacaciones de verano y nada, al parecer no vivía aquí, eso me decepcionaba y mucho. Quedaban dos días para que entráramos al instituto y Alice estaba eligiéndonos el conjunto para toda la semana, se paseaba por toda mi habitación haciendo y deshaciendo atuendos.

-¡Edward!, Edward te estoy hablando- dijo Alice batiendo su pequeña manita frente a mis ojos

-Eh, si, ¿qué ocurre Alice? - como si no lo supiera, este tiempo siempre era sobre prendas de ropa y lucir "perfectos" ¿Por qué? Porque Alice lo dice.

-Te estaba preguntando que si quieres esta camisa negra o esta azul- las levantó alternadamente

-Alice, tu sabes que eres mejor que yo en esto- le dije ausente, y seguí mirando hacia la nada, pensando en cómo sería si me hubiera atrevido a hablarle a ese ángel.

Sentí como el lugar a mi lado en la cama donde estaba sentado se hundía

-Hermanito, no te sientas mal, tu eres el que dice que hay que confiar en lo que nos tiene preparado el destino, así que si en el tuyo esta esa chica, debes dejar de estar triste

Pasó su bracito por mi espalda consolándome como se le hace a un bebé

-Además, ¿te digo un secreto?- me miró con una sonrisilla y se acercó a mi oído- Hoy en la mañana tuve el presentimiento de que tu chica está más cerca de lo que pensamos- me susurró

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Alice Cullen? No puedo creerlo, toda la mañana te lo guardaste y...- no pude continuar porque me tapo la boca con su mano

-Si no te lo dije fue exactamente por esto Eddie-hice una mueca- te ibas a alterar demasiado, debí habérmelo callado

Saco su mano cuando me calme algo…solo algo

-Pero si me hubieras dicho antes no estaría alterado si no que agradeciéndote por ser tan buena hermanita- dije batiendo mis ojos

Esto me alegraba demasiado, si había algo en lo que confiar era en los presentimientos de Alice, era como si predijera el futuro en cierto modo

-Bueno, entonces hermanito, veamos tu vestuario, porque si esta cerca, debes dar una buena impresión, ¿verdad?

Decidí molestarla un poco

-Y ¿Por qué Alice?

-Porque yo lo digo- me saco la lengua y salió danzando al armario de Emmett mientras yo me preguntaba cómo rayos era tan grácil.

&.

El último día de vacaciones pasó sin novedades, hice lo de rutina, pensé en la chica de ojos chocolates, comencé en mi piano una melodía que estaba rondando en mi cabeza, que por cierto, a Esme le gusto bastante, en fin, Alice revoloteaba por toda la casa con los "últimos detalles para un primer día perfecto Y NO SE QUE COSAS MÁS"

Al momento de dormir, no podía, sentía mi estómago lleno de nudos, deben ser los nervios de ser el nuevo objeto de miradas en este pueblito fantasma, por lo que dicen "pueblo pequeño, infierno grande", pero supongo que solo serán unas semanas.

No logré dormir en toda la noche, cosa que causó el enfado de Alice, que cuando me vio comenzó a hablar sobre ojeras y bolsas en los ojos, de lo que no entendí nada

Estaba desayunando en paz cuando Alice y Emmett entraron discutiendo sobre que auto llevaríamos

-Yo quiero llevar mi porsche- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-Pero yo quiero llevar mi jeep, tu porsche es feo, ese amarillo me daña mis ojos, enana- oh oh le dijo enana

-¡Como que enana mastodonte con adicción a los asteroides!- Esto se iba a poner cada vez peor

-Saben, mejor nos vamos en mi volvo, lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención, Emmett, tu jeep es monstruoso, Alice, tu porsche es muy llamativo-les dije sin despegar la mirada de mi cereal

Iban a replicar pero llego papá, por lo que tuvieron que desayunar sin reclamarme nada, pero sentía la mirada de ambos sobre mí, y sin exagerar, me asustaba mucho el sentir la de Alice, más que la de Emmett.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres, y nos subimos a mi hermoso volvo

He de admitir que me agradaba tener que sacar a mi auto en vez de irme en el de alguno de los chicos, amaba a este carro, y gastaba cierto orgullo al mostrarlo a todo el mundo, ok, ok para que miento, demasiado orgullo je je.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo fabuloso de mi auto que tarde me di cuenta el cambio de la relajante melodía en mi reproductor por las desesperantes canciones de Alice, su venganza.

-¡Alice, que rayos es eso!- le grité desesperado

-Lo siento Eddie, pero no me dejaste otra opción, esto no pasaría si en este momento montáramos a "Minnie"-Si, señoras y señores, Alice le puso nombre a su carro.

Rodé los ojos, bien sabía yo que esto igual pasaría si estuviéramos en su carro

-Eres mala, Allie- dijo Emmett recostando su cuerpo en mi asiento trasero… ¡EN **MI** ASIENTO TRASERO!

-Emmett saca tu anabólico cuerpote de mis asientos A-HO-RA -le dije amenazándolo, mirando por el espejo retrovisor, no se movió

-La venganza es dulce hermanita

¡Claro! , así que a esto se reducía todo, una venganza porque se tuvieron que venir en el volvo, par de desalmados.

-Ya me quitaron mi buen humor- gruñí por lo bajo

-Eddie, tu nunca tienes buen humor, hermano

-No me digas Eddie Emmett, si no quieres irte caminando en este instante al instituto, y te aviso que falta bastante

-No serías capaz- me desafió

Paré el auto en seco y lo mire

-No me tientes Emmy

Sonreí cuando lo vi tragar y sentarse como alguien normal, ahí retomé el camino al instituto

-Eres diabólico- dijo como niño pequeño, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, gracias a dios, hasta que encontramos los viejos edificios con un cartel de madera fuera que decía "instituto de Forks"…el único instituto de Forks

Alice empezó con su revisión final de atuendos, y bla bla bla

-Ok, todos listos, podemos salir, agradezcamos que no está lloviendo- me reí de su actitud, era tan…Alice

Salimos, y todo era normal, si sacábamos a toda la multitud mirando a los nuevos estudiantes, esto me ponía de los nervios, le puse la alarma al coche y comencé a caminar con mis hermanos, entramos a uno de los edificios

-Woah, ¿quién es ella?- dijo Emmett con voz sosa

-Emmett céntrate, ¿quieres? No comiences el año con tus conquistas

-Créeme Edward ella no será solo una conquista – siguió con voz de soso

Me giré y vi a una chica rubia bastante bonita, pero no tanto como mi chica, ¿Qué será de ella?...

-Bueno chicos, vamos a ver nuestros horarios y sigues babeando Emmy-

Llegamos a una oficina, que Alice miró desaprobatoriamente, estaba una señora ya entrada en edad que nos miró curiosa

-Somos los Cullen- dijo Alice sonriéndole

-Oh, sí claro, los nuevos, yo soy la Señora Cope, tengo sus horarios justo aquí

Busco en un montón de papeles y sacó los que supuestamente debían ser los horario

-Cullen, Emmett- Em hizo una seña y le entregó su horario

-Cullen, Alice- no hacía falta ver quien era

-Y por último Cullen, Edward- me miro con una sonrisa educada, se la respondí y tome mi papel

-Muchas gracias, Adiós- canturreó Alice y salimos de la oficina

En la primera hora tenía Historia, luego la clase de Español, Gimnasia, Cálculo, Química con Alice y a la última Biología.

Cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras clases, y para empeorar aún más el día llegué tarde a la clase, logrando así que todas las personas en el salón me miraran.

Me sentaron junto a un chico rubio de aspecto arrogante, me miraba prácticamente con odio -_Hey! No_ _te conozco-_ dije en mi mente. El tipo seguramente esperaba a una chica nueva, pobre de este imbécil si sé que le hace algo a Alice.

Me senté y al segundo después sentí detrás a una chica hablándome:

-¡Hola!, soy Jessica Stanley ¿Tu eres Edward Cullen, verdad?-

-Si, eso dijo el profesor cuando llegó al salón, Jessica- El chico rubio no me dejó responderle, aunque en realidad no quería, me preguntaba a mí y hubiera sido más caballeroso. Lo más inteligente que decidí hacer en el momento fue sentarme mirando hacia el profesor, la mirada de Jessica no me gustaba.

-Oh, gracias "Mikey"- le dijo, se notó la obvia burla en la voz, tuve que toser para disimular la risa.

La hora completa de historia fue insoportable. La chica, Jessica, no paraba de tirar papeles y reírse nada disimuladamente, ah, también "Mikey" Newton solo la miraba con una ridícula furia en los ojos, y de vez en cuando paraba su vista en mi, con la misma mirada, creyendo intimidarme…Alice daba más miedo.

Pasaron las siguientes horas donde me senté al final cuando podía.

En la clase de Química, como en todas las otras estaba completamente aburrido, el tema ya lo habíamos pasado con Alice, así que hablábamos de vez en cuando, mejor dicho, ella hablaba sobre una nueva amiga que ya había hecho en el instituto

-…Y es bastante tímida, además tendrá que venir de compras conmigo, tengo que ayudarla con su guardarropa

Seguía y seguía…

-Fue instantáneo, sentí que sería mi mejor amiga-me decía feliz, me encantaba verla así de risueña- Deberías conocerla, no sé porque, pero debes hacerlo- me dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté, de repente cambió de ánimo eso le pasaba cuando sus "predicciones" se hacían presentes

-Solo que, cuando la vi, aparte de sentir una fuerza de amistad, me acordé de ti de inmediato, eso debe significar algo

De ahí en adelante no habló más, estuvo bien metida en sus pensamientos, hasta tuve que sacudirla un poco al término de la clase, si que estaba concentrada

En el camino nos encontramos con Emmett

-Estoy enamorado- ahí estaba Em con sus… ESPEREN ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?

-Que ¿Tu qué?- Alice le preguntó con la misma cara sorprendida que yo

-Estoy enamorado duendecito, y es la mujer más bella e inteligente que he conocido- dijo con ojos de cachorro enamorado

-Ahí esta, ¡Hola Rose!- gritó, la rubia de la mañana se volteó a verlo con una mirada entre tímida y extrañada, sacudió la mano y salió caminando rápido hacia la cafetería con sus amigas

-La pongo nerviosa- dijo con suficiencia, inflando su pecho

-Emmett, le diste miedo hermano

-Cállate Eddie, no me envidies por ser hermoso- y se fue con "indignación" hacia la cafetería, Alice y yo lo seguimos, riéndonos de su actitud.

Llegamos y elegimos nuestra comida, no tenía hambre así que opté por una manzana y un refresco

-Toda la cafetería nos mira- Alice estaba saltando en su silla, bufé molesto, todo lo que quería era pasar desapercibido

-Me miran a mí, tu estas demasiado pequeñaja y Eddie muy flacucho, yo soy el perfecto de la familia- yo estaba masticando algo de manzana que tenía en la boca, por lo que no dije nada, pero Alice…

-Para la clase de Biología tengo que llevar la imagen de un fenómeno de la naturaleza- dijo paciente- Edward, ¿Tú crees que por llevar a Emmy me den puntaje extra?

No pude aguantar la carcajada que salió, más cuando Emmett habló

-¿Uh?, ¡Detesto sus bromas científicas!-(N/A: Basado en un hecho de la vida real jaja!) dijo enojado, la actitud de mi hermano es impresionante, se puso a comer de su bandeja que estaba repleta de comida, ¿Cómo cabe tanto en una sola persona?

Alice estaba saludando a alguien, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar, vi a Jessica Stanley, devolviéndole el saludo, Alice la miro extrañada

-Que rara, yo estaba saludando a Bella- Ah, su amiga

La chica que estaba a su lado se volteó y el mundo desapareció. ¡Era ella!, la chica del parque, mi ángel, estudiaba aquí, no lo podía creer, definitivamente el destino me quiere, esto definitivamente es una señal, todo el tiempo estuvo en Forks, ahora recuerdo lo que me dijo Alice "_Creo que tu chica está más cerca de lo que crees". _No podía sentirme más dichoso, mi día se había alegrado definitivamente.

Mi ángel, le devolvió el saludo tímidamente, se sonrojó, era lo más hermoso que he visto en la vida. La seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó, me di cuenta darte de lo psicópata que parecía.

-Es ella- se escapo de mis labios, y al instante tenía a Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándome con su alegría amplificada al cien porciento

-¿Bella es tu chica misteriosa, Edward?- miré a Emmett para comprobar que no nos prestaba atención, y lo vi mirando con cara de bobo a su chica rubia, no había moros en la costa

-¿Tu amiga verdad?- asintió- si, Alice, ella es mi ángel- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-¡Eso es genial!, además explica mi presentimiento al verla

-¿Se llama Bella?, le queda justo el nombre, es hermosa- Mi sonrisa cada vez era más grande

-Eddie, ¿sabes lo que significa?- sacudí la cabeza- significa que, ¡Mi mejor amiga será mi cuñada! Y créeme, eso es genial- no cabía en sí de la felicidad y yo tampoco, no podía creer que la chica de la que me habló en la hora de química fuera Bella, mi milagro personal.

De repente se sintió un estruendo de sillas, y vi salir una cabellera marrón por la puerta, supe de inmediato quién era.

Una chica de lentes salió detrás, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, sentí unas ganas incontrolables del saberlo y consolarla, pero de nuevo, sería algo demasiado psicópata. Alice se dio cuenta y me sonrió

-No te preocupes, seguramente estará bien, créeme-dijo- ¿Qué te toca luego del almuerzo?

-Biología- contesté de manera monótona

-Genial

-¿Por qué?

Solamente, negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que no diría nada.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en que comimos en silencio, yo, pensando en Bella, Alice mirando con crítica a una chica, seguramente pensando en que tiene de mal su atuendo, y Emmett viendo a su chica

-Ve a tu clase Edward- me dijo Alice de repente

-¿Uh?

-Vete, ahora- dijo mirándome a los ojos seria, yo solo me paré y dejé mi bandeja, algo me decía que tenía que hacerle caso a Alice.

Salí de la cafetería y caminé hacia el laboratorio de Biología, me pillé con la misma chica de lentes que salió detrás de Bella, me miró de manera crítica, como buscando algo, en fin.

Llegué a la clase de biología, dispuesto a sentarme en el último lugar, pero no estaba solo, ahí estaba, en gloria y majestad, la chica más hermosa que he visto, Bella.

Ahora entendía la actitud de Alice, nota mental: agradecérselo.

Caminé hacia el asiento donde se encontraba, estaba nervioso, primera vez que le hablaba, y se supone que primera vez que la veo, debo ser cauteloso y no demostrar mis emociones.

Cuando llegué a su lado, no se percató de mi, como antes, así que es mejor que comience por hablarle ¿no?

-Supongo que este es el único asiento disponible- me atreví a decir, ¿No puedes decir algo mejor, Cullen? Me golpeé mentalmente por mi estupidez, intenté que mi voz sonara segura y pasiva, me miró, y si pensé antes que sus ojos eran hermosos, ahora eran maravillosos, de cerca se notaba más su tono chocolate, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, le daba un toque adorable -Hola compañera- le sonreí

-Hola- sonrió también, pero no era como en la plaza, estaba triste, y yo no quería verla así

-Disculpa, no me he presentado- le dije- Soy Edward Cullen

-Oh, sí- su voz era como música para mis oídos- Soy Isabella Swan, prefiero Bella en realidad- Bella,_ Bellísima_-

Bella-musité- significa hermosa en italiano, un gusto _hermosa_- Tenía que decírselo, se sonrojó, y me encantaba producir esa reacción en ella ¿desde cuándo? Pues desde hoy.

Una idea, como si de una ampolleta se tratase se encendió en mi cabeza: Debía conquistar a Bella.

Me senté a su lado, y sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba a través de nosotros, era algo agradable, llegó el profesor y dio su clase, no presté atención, no podía. Solo era capaz de pensar que estaba al lado de mi chica y como el destino quiere juntarnos porque sí, estoy seguro que estamos pre-destinados

Hablamos de cosas triviales durante pasaba la clase, sobre Alice, sobre si lograba encajar.

Aparte de linda, era agradable ¿cómo no estar atraído por ella?

Sin poder evitarlo, la clase pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, odio que cuando el tiempo es agradable pasa demasiado y dolorosamente rápido, por eso, aquí me encontraba, viendo como se dirigía a una dino-camioneta, Solo alguien tan frágil como ella tendría que montarse en semejante tanque.

-Si sigues babeando así, inundarás el instituto Eddie- Alice cerró mi boca de un momento a otro, no me había dado cuenta de que la tenía abierta

-Es perfecta- apenas y pude decir porque aún me tenía en trance

-Lo sé, por algo es mi futura mejor amiga- claro- y ya vámonos, necesito llegar a casa

Nos subimos al auto y esperamos a Emmett que estaba cambiando teléfonos con la chica rubia

-Emmett esta obsesionado con Rosalie Hale

Rosalie Hale, hasta que tenía un nombre.

Esperamos a nuestro hermano y salí del estacionamiento hacia la casa, al menos en esta ocasión pude colocar mi música para relajarme un rato. Alice estaba bastante metida en sus pensamientos y Emmett con una cara de bobo enamorado mirando por la ventana ¿Tendré yo así la cara cuando pienso en Bella?

-Sí, y hasta te pones peor cuando la ves – Genial, no me había dado cuenta que pensé en voz alta y Alice no estaba tan fuera del lugar como pensaba

-Emmett, ¿en la tarde me llevas a comer pizza?- él solo asintió, lo habíamos perdido

-Y esa es la manera de aprovecharse de un hermano enamorado- me susurró Alice con malicia en la voz y viéndome seguramente como su "próximo objetivo". Genial.

Llegamos a la casa, cuando entramos vimos a mamá en uno de los sillones dibujando algo, la saludé con un beso en la frente y me fui al estudio donde estaba mi piano a trabajar en esa melodía.

Pasé toda la tarde en eso, de vez en cuando llegaba Esme a decirme algunas cosas y aconsejándome otras acerca de la canción, llegamos a la conclusión que era algo parecido a una nana.

Estaba escribiendo un pedazo de las partituras cuando Alice apareció por el umbral de la puerta del estudio

-Edward, con Emmett vamos a la pizzería ¿vienes?- negué con la cabeza, estaba demasiado concentrado en las partituras.

-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes

Sentí como cerraban la puerta principal y el arranque del Jeep de Emmett. Yo seguí con mi trabajo

Terminé de escribir la nana, me sentía orgulloso de mi logro, por lo que la toqué completa y sonaba tan pacífica, tranquila, tan _bella_…

Mi teléfono sonó antes de que pudiera colocarle un nombre a la melodía

-Diga

-Eddie, no sabes lo tonto que eres por no venir con nosotros

-Alice, no me digas Eddie y segundo, no veo que de interesante pueda tener esa pizzería

-Ay hermanito, lo que pasa es que no estoy en la pizzería, con la suerte que tengo, cuando llegamos a pedir la pizza llegó un pedido por teléfono para la casa del Jefe Swan…-no habló más

-Y- no sabía que tenía de interesante eso

-Edward sí que eres tonto hermano, como que ¿y? el Jefe Swan es el padre de tu Bella y yo traje el pedido a su casa para saber donde vivía y aquí estoy, y claro si tu hubieras aceptado, no estaría sola- Maldita Alice y sus malditas predicciones y maldito yo por no hacerle caso

-Edward, ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí claro, solo que me quedé en shock, y estoy furioso conmigo por no hacerte caso

-Testarudo como tú solamente, hermanito

-Ok, pero Alice, por favor averigua cosas de ella, necesito estar lo mejor informado

-Así que decidiste conquistarla ¿eh?, ok, ok pero te advierto que no será fácil

-Pero Alice, si tu todo puedes hacerlo, no creo que sea difícil para ti duendecito, quiero acercarme a ella sin parecer un loco- bufó por el teléfono

-Ya te dije que no es fácil, tú sabes perfectamente que yo también la quiero cerca, sé que seremos las mejores amigas-

-Ya, ya, cálmate, pero no lo sé, no estoy seguro, averigua si es que tiene novio Allie- ¿Cómo no le pregunté eso antes? Alguien tan bella como ella no puede estar sola

-No, no creo que lo tenga, al menos en el instituto no la vi con alguien en ese plan- Suspiré con alivio

-Haré todo lo que tenga en manos, pero se paciente- dijo con cariño

- _Bella ¿Ella es tu amiga?_- Escuché hablar a una voz grave cerca del teléfono, ¿será él su novio?

-Bella- dijo Alice, la había tomado por sorpresa

- te llamo luego- me dijo

-Allie, ¿ese es su novio?

-No lo sé

-Pregúntale por favor

-Está bien, lo haré, adiós- y cortó

No puede ser, si ella tenía novio, no podía interponerme.

Cerré el móvil y dejé las partituras en el piano, la inspiración se había ido.

Fui a mi cuarto y leí, esperando a Alice, no fue hasta que escuche el ruido de un auto y la puerta que retiré la mirada del libro, me dirigí a las escaleras y a mitad de ellas me encontré con Alice, antes de que pudiera decir algo levantó un dedo, señalándome que me callara

-Primero, no, no tiene novio- Que alivio- Segundo, irá de compras conmigo algún día- Alice- Tercero, mañana iremos a buscarla al instituto- Pequeña genio- y Último, piensan igual de sosos acerca del "destino"- hizo las comillas en el aire- estoy muy cansada, buenas noches- La abracé y le di vueltas, como amaba a mi hermanita.

Ahora podía dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que la vería mañana antes de lo que esperaba, además, pensamos igual, cualquiera diría que estoy obsesionado, pero así es el destino, no se busca solo llega.

Obviamente desde ahora, aprovecharía cada minuto cerca de Bella Swan.

* * *

><p>Primeeeeer POV de Edward! ojalá que mi trabajo les parezca bueno hasta ahora. como ven quiero ver a un Edward más consciente de sus sentimientos y que los deje fluir, no me cuicifiquen por eso :|<p>

si tienen sugerencias, críticas, halagos (*O*) porfavor háganlos, nada me vendría mejor, no se guarden nada :D!

y con esto queda el capi de hoy, actualizo como cada 5 días, quizas demore unos cuantos días y blabla. espero que no xd. Besos!

Fabyulous*


	6. Y cuando los Cullen entran en tu vida

**Los personajes utlizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer (ÍDOLA)**

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Y cuando los Cullen entran en tu vida…<strong>

Luego de que Alice y los Black se fueran, me quedé ordenando y limpiando un poco. Charlie me hacía compañía en silencio mientras veía los resultados de los partidos de hoy. No fue hasta que me habló que me percaté que la televisión estaba apagada

-Así que Bells, veo que hiciste nuevos amigos hoy

-Eh, si claro papá, Alice es una chica agradable- respondí inconscientemente

-Si que lo es, al igual que Jacob, es un chico excelente

-También, un buen chico- Le sonreí recordando las cosas que hablamos mediante su visita

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?- Esperen.. ¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué dijiste char..papá?- "no escuché eso, no lo escuche, se equivoco". Lo repetía como un mantra en mi cabeza

-Que si es que te gustó Jake, Bells- Si que escuché bien –_Claro, Charlie más cervezas es igual a consejos amorosos, pero de los malos, yo que tu corto sus alas ahora-_

-No papá, Jacob no me gusta, apenas y lo conocí hoy

-Bueno hija, cálmate

-Ok, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación

-Buenas noches Bells- se despidió Charlie.

Entré a mi cuarto y busque lo que necesitaba, mi pijama junto con los utensilios de aseo, para luego dirigirme al baño a asearme antes de dormir. Cuando salí de este papá venía subiendo las escaleras y al coincidir en la puerta de mi habitación creí escuchar que me decía "A veces tenemos que aprender a amar lo que nos hace bien, Bells" pero no le presté importancia.

Al dormir, soñé con solo un par de ojos verdes… pero dos personas distintas.

&-.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté como todos los días, resignándome a uno nuevo.

Mientras cepillaba mi cabello frente al espejo, recordé el sueño que tuve, y no fue muy normal que digamos…

ºººººººººººººººº

Me encontraba en una especie de prado bajo la lluvia y todo estaba oscuro - hasta aquí todo normal porque este sueño lo tenía de vez en cuando- de repente aparece Thomas mirándome de la misma manera que la última vez, con rabia y decepción. Trataba de correr hacia él, pero mientras más lo hacía, más le alejaba, hasta que lo perdí de vista y me quedaba en el bosque sola y perdida, Lo llamaba a gritos pero no respondía, corrí para encontrarlo pero tropecé con una raíz de un árbol y di contra el piso.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo sollozando de desesperación, Thomas me había abandonado a mi suerte en un bosque bajo la lluvia…Genial.

Seguí con mis manos empuñadas con impotencia hasta que siento en mi oído un susurro envuelto en terciopelo

-Bella- Era Edward

-Ven conmigo- Y en el momento que levanto mi mirada desde el suelo veo el cielo radiante, ya no caía una sola gota, como el chico de cabellos desordenados que me tendía su mano

-Ed…ward- solté en voz baja, se veía tan glorioso como el primer día.

En cierto modo, soñar con eso fue bastante extraño, pero ya que, reconozco que se parecen, demasiado, pero solo por esa coincidencia los confundí –_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver-_

Salí del baño con dirección a la cocina para desayunar, comí algo de cereal con leche, masticándolos minuciosamente, tomando todo el tiempo posible en ello.

Tenía ya la mitad de mi desayuno en mi estomago, cuando siento unos bocinazos desde afuera, me asomé para ver…escupí el cereal que tenía en la boca ensuciando toda la mesa –_ay, pero que lindo va a quedar eso, ¿nueva decoración querida?- _Cierra el pico, conciencia.

¿Cuál fue el motivo de mi asombro? Bueno, pues creo que ustedes actuarían igual si ves en la puerta de tu casa estacionado un deportivo amarillo con su conductor apoyado en el, si Edward Cullen, el mismo de mis sueños, solo que mucho más atractivo y perfecto. Uh oh, ¿yo dije eso? –_si querida, así que, Edward Cullen ¿uh? , ¡Excelente!, ya no nos quedamos en el pasado, esto voy a celebrarlo, me iré por todo el día de aquí- _Al menos dices algo bueno, espero te diviertas, y así no vuelvas, has estado muy molestosa últimamente.

Y mientras peleaba mentalmente con mi cabeza, se sintió el golpeteo de unos nudillos contra la puerta, alisé arrugas inexistentes en mi ropa y me encaminé a abrir.

Al ver quien era me relajé completamente, Alice. Claro, ella vendría por mí para ir al instituto, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Hola Bella!- me saludó con su alegre tono de soprano

- Ehh, Hola Alice, no te esperaba tan temprano- reí con nerviosismo, no la miraba a ella, observaba a su hermano y lo bien que se le veían esos lentes con su cabello desordenado… Alice me interrumpió

-Oh, claro, hoy iremos en mi lindo auto al instituto con mis hermanos Emmett y Edward- dijo el último nombre con cierto destello de picardía en su mirada

- ¿Ed..Edward?- no pude lograr ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz por más que quisiera

-¡Sí!, ¿lo conoces?- me preguntó con ese destello mucho más acentuado en sus pupilas

-Bueno, en biología, ahora somos compañeros de laboratorio- dije, y al instante me sonroje como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

¿Qué tenía Edward Cullen, que me hacía enrojecer con solo nombrarlo, que, en todo el tiempo que he estado hablando con Alice, no he podido perder de vista esa sonrisa torcida que tan bien se le plasma al rostro?

Fui a buscar mis cosas para ir al instituto, concentrándome en no tropezar con la mesita con la que me golpeé ayer, dejó un feo moretón que no quiero ni tocar, porque dolerá.

Salí y bajé las escaleras del porche, hacia el deportivo donde Edward aún estaba apoyado, lo vi moverse hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla.

-¡Hola Bella!- me dijo con su petrificante sonrisa, tomó mi bolso con una mano mientas que con la otra sujetaba la puerta, se acercó a mí a una distancia peligrosa y besó mi mejilla para luego decir en mi oído- Buen día, _Hermosa- _quedé de una pieza repitiéndome constantemente: Fue tu imaginación, Fue tu imaginación, Fue tu imaginación.

Se separó de mi, de manera lenta y pude apreciar bien esos pozos verdes hipnotizadores, solo qué, para no parecer boba, tuve que deshacer el hechizo de estos y recuperar mi cordura.

-Hola, Edward- tenía las mejillas encendidas al máximo, tenía que tratar de decir algo rápido, para que no pensara que soy lenta o algo por el estilo- Ehm, espero no sea una molestia tener que llevarme al instituto hoy

-En absoluto, solo entra y "siéntete como en tu auto" – dijo con un tono divertido pero nervioso en su voz

Entré al deportivo, mientras Edward cerraba la puerta y avanzaba por delante del auto, al asiento del conductor, en el trayecto lo vi apretándose el puente de la nariz y decir cosas con los labios apretados, también, si no me equivoco, creí ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. La risa de Alice me desconcentró de mi vista de Edward.

La miré y reparé en la persona que estaba a su lado, ¡que va de persona!, era un ser tan musculoso que apenas y cabía dentro del auto, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona que hacía que se le formaran hoyuelos en las mejillas

-Hola, soy Emmett – Lo dijo de tal manera que parecía un niño pequeño.

-Uhm, Bella – Intenté hacer una sonrisa pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

En ese momento Edward entró al auto

-Entonces, Bella ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Supongo que al instituto, Sherlok- dijo Emmett muerto de la risa

Alice rió también y yo no pude reprimir una pequeña risa, más aún cuando se puso completamente rojo y golpeó su cabeza contra el volante, provocando que la bocina del auto sonara, ahora sí que no me pude contener.

-Como verás Bella, Eddie y Emmy son una dupla bastante graciosa- dijo Alice riendo conmigo

Alice paró cuando sus dos hermanos voltearon a verla algo serios, supuse que fue por los sobrenombres que les puso.

-Ok, chicos que tal si vamos, se hace tarde- dijo rápido Alice.

Edward rió y se encaminó hacia el instituto.

En el corto recorrido logré relajarme con las bromas que hacían Emmett y Alice, pero me cohibían las miradas que Edward dirigía hacia mí.

Al llegar, todas las miradas estaban puestas en el, por lo que me explicó Alice, porsche…uh oh…

Ahora todo el mundo verá que me bajo del auto de los Cullen. ¡Perfecto! Ahora Bella será el centro de miradas. Mi gozo en un pozo.

- Antes de que entremos, Bella- me habló el grandulón de Emmett al salir del auto

-Sí, dime, grandulón- en el auto me dejó llamarlo así

-¿Tú conoces a Rosalie Hale?- me preguntó sumamente nervioso

-Ehm, bueno, conocerla bien no, pero hemos hablado en ocasiones, es simpática-

-Y sexy- terminó él por mí

-Así que te gusta, eh- Le codeé las costillas molestándolo

En ese momento salió Edward del auto en dirección nuestra, escuchando lo último que dije

-No te engañes Bella, A Emmett le gustan las chicas por cada cinco minutos- se burló de su hermano

-No me enamoro cada cinco minutos querido Eddie, no te metas en lo que no te importa flacucho-Volteó a verme- Podrías entregarle esto a Rose por favor, Belly Bells- me entregó una carta con un oso de peluche que tenía una rosa en sus manitos

-Por favor- me hizo la carita con ojos de borrego de Alice, esa con que no niegas nada

-Está bien grandulón, te aseguro que le gustará el pequeño oso a Rosalie- y con eso me fui a mi primera clase

-¡Bella, espera!- me giré y ahí venia Alice corriendo con Edward detrás intentando de alcanzarla

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-

-¿No te acuerdas? Nuestra primera clase es juntas, tontita- Ah, tenía razón. Tengo una pésima memoria

-Verdad, y tu Edward ¿También tienes cálculo?- le pregunté, ya que no lo vi en la clase de ayer

-No, yo tengo Historia, me queda de camino así que las dejo en su salón- dijo con una sonrisa amable

-Uy, que caballero, Eddie- Lo molestó Alice

Edward borró su sonrisa y masculló un "camina duende diabólico", yo solo reí ante la escena, estos hermanos Cullen eran de lo más chistosos.

Cuando entramos en el salón vi a Jasper, a quien no había visto ayer, me estaba saludando con la mano. Era un chico muy simpático pero tranquilo a la vez, su compañía siempre era agradable.

Le devolví el saludo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando note que estaba mirando fijamente, y con la mano aún en el aire, a mi acompañante, Alice.

Y Alice… bueno Alice se encontraba igual, ¿será que se conocían?

-Alice..- nada, moví mi mano frente a ella – Alice, tierra llamando a Alicee- seguí moviendo mi mano hasta que salió de su trance, soltó una risita y se fue a sentar a nuestra mesa. Volví a mirar a Jasper y el ahora se encontraba muy concentrado en su cuaderno, pero se le notaba un sonrojo en las mejillas, Gato encerrado.

-Alice ¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté apenas me senté

- ¿Qué fue qué? Querida Bella- se hizo la desentendida

_-Claro, se anda mandando miradas raras con el rubiecito Hale y luego hace como si nada ocurriera, que descarada es Alice eh?- ¿_Tu que no ibas a desaparecer por el resto del día?_ – Si, pero no le veo la gracia, me necesitas cariño- _Si, como no

-Por favor, tu y Jasper estuvieron un muy buen rato mirándose como unos babosos, no me vengas con que no sabes de lo que hablo, pequeño y astuto duende- le dije

-Ay Belly Bells, Jasper, que por cierto es un hermoso nombre, es el hombre de mis sueños, el amor de mi vida, estoy segura al cien por cien de ello- -_Tu amiga está loca...- _Y tu eres una metida, ya lárgate.

-Pero Alice, solo lo has visto por unos minutos, no lo conoces ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso acerca de él?-

- Bueno solo lo sé aquí – apuntó su cabeza – y siempre lo he sabido aquí – apuntó donde se ubica el corazón.

- Duende estas…- loca, iba a decir pero la profesora entró y nos hizo callar a todos para dar inicio a su clase.

La clase avanzó y yo estaba aburrida, como siempre en esta materia, por lo que decidí poner atención a los dos tortolitos que se miraban "disimuladamente" y reían cuando cruzaban miradas

-Alice, la maestra ha comenzado a mirar hacia acá, cálmate- le susurre ya que sus risas estaban siendo muy notorias para la clase

-Lo siento- dijo apenada y puso atención a la profesora –¡_finalmente!- _-vete- _-tu y cuantos..- -_chitón- _-amargada- _-metida- -_me voy porque quiero, no porque tú me lo dices- -_¡finalmente!- _¡Te oí!- _ terminé riendo entre dientes, estoy totalmente loca, necesito ayuda profesional.

**Edward POV**

Alice… mi querida y pequeña hermanita Alice, ¡Hoy en la mañana estaba paranoica!, corría de un lado para otro, apenas y se veía de lo rápido que corría

Iba por toda la casa repitiendo "rápido, rápido que no llegamos" "Edward ponte esto, no mejor aquello" "¿Estará bien mi cabello?" "Emmett levanta tu gordo trasero de la cama" me reí bastante con la última.

Si me preguntan, yo quería irme ya, hoy pasaríamos por Bella y lo único que quería era verla. Sus ojos, su boca, su aroma, ¡ella!

Tenía una belleza sencilla, natural, física y también por dentro, se notaba que era una buena persona, pero también se notaba en sus ojos una pena guardada que no los dejaban brillar como estoy seguro que podían hacerlo. A estas alturas deben pensar que estoy obsesionado con ella, pero como lo explico.. ¡NUNCA EN MI VIDA ME HE SENTIDO ASÍ! Tan atraído por alguien, siento que ella está hecha para mi, y cuando vi sus ojos lo supe; estábamos _destinados_. No es como si todo el mundo pensara así, pero yo creo que todas las personas nacieron atadas a alguien, hecho a la medida del otro, para soportarnos, amarnos, entendernos…

-¡Eddie nos vamos!- Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos -¿Me escuchaste?

-Ehm, si Alice, déjame ir por mi chaqueta- subí a mi cuarto por ella con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, si Emmett supiera que pensaba hace unos momentos se burlaría de mi hasta que muriera.

Cuando salí, estaba por quitarle la alarma al volvo cuando escucho la bocina del auto de Alice

-Hoy nos vamos acá- dijo Alice con una sonrisilla. Qué importa, mientras antes vea a Bella mejor.

-¡Tu conduces!- y me lanzó un beso desde el asiento del copiloto.

Me subí al "nada llamativo" auto de Alice y me puse en marcha hacia la casa de Bella.

Esperen un momento, algo no calza… ¡Yo no tengo idea de donde vive!

Frené el auto en seco.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Edward?- Gritó Emmett desde el asiento trasero sobándose la cabeza, seguro se golpeó con el asiento de adelante

-Si Edward ¡casi nos matas!- Alice, totalmente histérica

-¡Lo siento!, pero Alice, no tengo idea de donde vive Bella- dije lo último a penas, por la vergüenza

-¿Y tú crees que yo no lo sé?- bufó- yo te indicaré por donde es Sherlok

-Ah- solo dije eso, estaba tan nervioso por verla que no pensé lógicamente, ¿Qué pasa contigo Edward? Me reprendí.

Puse el auto en marcha nuevamente y nos pusimos en camino, ahora con Alice indicándome por dónde ir. Luego de un rato aparcamos frente a una casa bastante acogedora.

-¡Aquí es!- dijo mi hermana, tocó la bocina y salió saltando hacia la puerta. Yo tome mi tiempo y salí del auto para apoyarme en este. Vi a Bella asomándose por una ventana, así que le dediqué una sonrisa, ella solo miró hacia abajo y desapareció de mi vista. Abrió la puerta de su casa y habló con Alice, desapareció por un momento y cuando volvió comenzaron a caminar hacia acá. Alice me hizo señas para decirme que se iría atrás así que me moví de mi posición para llegar a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla para Bella

-¡Hola Bella!- La saludé

Tomé su bolso con una mano mientas que con la otra sujetaba la puerta, me acerqué y deposité un beso en su mejilla, me puse a la altura de su oído y le dije - Buen día, _Hermosa-_Debía utilizar mis encantos ¿No?

Me saludo y rápidamente se disculpo por tener que llevarla hoy, era tan tierna

-En absoluto, solo entra y "siéntete como en tu auto" – le dije 3,2,1..¡Dios que he dicho! ¿Siéntete como en tu auto? ¡¿En serio, Cullen?

Apreté el puente de mi nariz cuando me devolvía hacia mi asiento, recriminándome por lo estúpido que acababa de ser, Okey Edward, relájate, ya pasó, respira…

Entré al auto y para fingir tranquilidad pregunté

-Entonces, Bella ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Supongo que al instituto, Sherlok- Escuché a Emmett. ¡Rayos! ¿Es que no podré dejar de avergonzarme frente a ella? Golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante, y sonó la bocina…-_excelente_- pensé amargamente.

Luego de que Alice hiciera un comentario y con Emmett la miráramos feo, el viaje se hizo más llevadero. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Bella cuando podía, me cautivaba completamente.

Llegamos al instituto y luego de molestar a Emmett fui a dejar a las chicas a su clase, para luego irme a la mía. En mi asiento ya se encontraba Newton mirándome con odio, -_ay qué miedo_- pensé sarcásticamente. Me senté con su mirada, aún, sobre mi persona, hasta que me harté

-¿Qué miras tanto, acaso te gusto?- le ladré, reclamándole por su escrutinio

Abrió los ojos como platos, para luego recobrar su postura

-¿Qué te traes con Bella? Cullen- me dijo sin rodeos

-No es como si te importara- le dije calmadamente

-Más te vale que no intentes nada, yo he intentado conquistarla desde que llegó a este instituto, y no voy a dejar que un niño rico como tú me quite lo que me pertenece- dijo el muy descarado

-Newton, la próxima vez que hables así de Bella…- me controlé, tenía unas ansias de golpearlo, pero me contuve y no le dije nada solo porque el profesor entró al salón en ese momento.

-Buen dia clase, hoy hablaremos de la primera guerra mundial- Primera guerra mundial, fácil, así que me dediqué a pensar en lo que Mike dijo; no es sorpresa para mí que ya muchos hayan invitado a salir y me es grato saber que ella los ha rechazado, pero eso significa que también puede rechazarme a mi…

-Señor Cullen, ya que estaba tan atento ¿Porqué no responde la pregunta?- el profesor descubrió que no ponía atención a su clase y "Mikey" comenzó a reir "disimuladamente", poco le duraría su alegría

-Si claro ¿Podría repetirla, por favor?- el profesor me miró desafiante, claro, él no tenía idea de mis conocimientos sobre el tema

-Pregunté que ¿Cuáles fueron las etapas de la primera guerra mundial?- me miró con suficiencia, pero yo ya había pasado ese tema en mi colegio anterior.

Hice como que pensaba la respuesta y le dije

-Fueron dos, la de 1914 donde comenzó el avance de Alemania e las tecnologías y luego está la de las trincheras, donde aparecieron los aviones y el gas mostaza- terminé con una sonrisa inocente. El profesor carraspeó y siguió con la clase, no creo que me vuelva a molestar. Y Newton, bueno, él me miraba sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta, como el idiota que es. Lo miré con burla y ahí reaccionó, cerró la boca de un tirón y aproveché para decirle lo que deje pendiente

-Si vuelves a hablar de Bella como lo hiciste al inicio de la clase, créeme que soy capaz de golpearte hasta desfigurar tu cara, niño- dije tranquilamente mientras hojeaba mi cuaderno

-No me asustan tus amenazas, Cullen- se burló

-No te amenazo, te advierto, Newton- perdí los estribos y puedo jurar que llegué a gruñir lo último. Me giré hacia el frente y no me dediqué a ver a Newton, al menos se quedó en silencio. –_espero que no me moleste ahora-_ pensé.

El resto de la clase puse atención para no pensar en mi comportamiento y arrepentirme. Mike Newton no era nadie para hablar de esa manera acerca de Bella, no es una cosa, es una persona.

Literatura pasó sin pena ni gloria, estaba demasiado concentrado en escribir un ensayo como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

Cuando la campana sonó para el cambio de hora salí inmediatamente, aunque no lo admitiera me avergonzaba el haber gruñido ¿Qué era? ¿Un animal?

Llegué a mi clase y me senté esperando por Alice

-¡Hola Eddie!- me saludó

-Alice, no me digas así ¡lo odio!- susurré a su lado

-Uy, pero que gruñón. Se rió y se sentó

-Si supieras- me miró interrogante y le conté el percance que tuve con Newton, ella solo se rió y me encontró la razón, al final termine tomando el "gruñido" como algo cómico, no fue para tanto

-Ed, no me vas a creer- dijo Alice mientras hacíamos la tarea que la profesora nos mandó, era en pareja así que no había mucho problema para conversar con mi hermana

-¿Qué ocurre enana?-

-¡Conocí al amor de mi vida!- dijo en un pequeño grito y comenzó a platicarme como lo conoció, por lo que Bella le dijo se llama Jasper Hale y por lo visto es hermano de Rosalie, por quien babeaba Emmett

-Y hablaste con él, supongo- quedamos en silencio, Alice no había dicho nada

-Eh..- se sonrojó mucho, que decir mucho, ¡demasiado! Por primera vez en mi vida, dejaba sin palabras a mi hermana, quien lo diría.

Me alegraba por ella, pero si ese Jasper le hacía algo, o la veía botar una lágrima, se las vería conmigo… ¿Cuál es tu problema Edward? me reprendí, estoy muy violento hoy, ni que fuera Emmett.

Salimos antes por terminar primeros el trabajo así que con Alice decidimos ir por Bella a su clase.

-Ed, ve tu por Bella, yo debo ir al baño- me guiñó un ojo y se fue saltando –_Gracias hermanita_- dije mentalmente.

Me dirigía a buscar a Bella cuando justo la vi saliendo de su clase con…Mike hablándole, se notaba a leguas la incomodidad que éste pelmazo le proporcionaba.

Le hice señas y sonrió agradecida antes de venir a mi encuentro y dejar a Newton solo – ¡_JA! En tu cara Newton- _tuve ganas de bailar como en un "touch-down"(*) pero creo que eso sería mucho…¡Por supuesto que sería mucho, baboso! Volví a regañarme, lo he estado haciendo mucho hoy. Como sea, Bella es lo importante y esta a mi lado… si, a mi lado y no de Mike Newton

-Hola Bella, ¿Llegue a tiempo?- le sonreí

-Hey… súper Edward al rescate- dijo con alivio

-Vamos a la cafetería- Ella se paro y miró buscando algo

-¿Y Alice?- ¿tenía que preguntar por ella?- Ah, sabes que decidió irse al "baño" para dejarme a solas contigo- si, como no

-Ehm… tuvo una emergencia y fue al baño- traté de no ponerme nervioso

-Ah, entonces creo que podré ir a ayudarla- genial Edward, simplemente genial.

-No creo que sea necesario, ya debe estar esperándonos en la cafetería- agregué rápidamente y asentí al final para dar credibilidad a lo que decía, patético.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería en silencio, por mi parte estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos.

No es posible que haya hecho ya tantas estupideces en un solo día, ¿Qué tenía Bella? Me hacía sentir un niño que no sabe lo que hace. Salí con chicas antes, pero me aburría luego de unos cuantos días, nunca me había puesto nervioso con alguna de ellas, o celoso de verlas con otro hombre. Con Bella todo es distinto, solo quiero estar a su lado, me inspira paz, y no quiero que nadie le hable, que nadie la mire, solamente yo. ¿Celos? Ya lo creo. Bella Swan es única y me ha cautivado en cada manera posible.

**Bella POV**

Luego de unas cuantas clases aburridas, y de un Mike insistente, **-**_como siempre- _exacto, como siempre, escuché el bendito repiqueteo de la campana. Salí del salón lo más rápido que pude pero no logré el escape perfecto.

-¡Bella, espera!- Dios mío ¿Porqué yo? Ok Bella, relájate, inhala, exhala, inhala, muy bien

-¿Qué pasa ahora Mike?- traté de sonar cordial, de verdad que lo intenté –_pero el rubiecito cansa hasta al Dalai Lama_-

-¿Sabes? De verdad creo que es una muy buena película, y que yo te esté invitando lo vuelve incluso mejor…- y ahí fue cuando termine de oírle, no hay ser que pueda superar lo desesperante e insistente que es este chico, ¿Porqué no tengo poderes? Como hacerme invisible, en estos momentos me vendría genial.

Avancé unos pasos más con Mike siguiéndome y hablando de ya no se qué cuando levanté mi mirada y divisé a Edward a unos escasos metros míos, me hacía señas y sin pensarlo me acerqué _– pues claro, hay que ser idiota para quedarse con el niño ese cuando tienes al bombón de Eddie llamándote-_ muy simpática, muy simpática. Pero no me importó dejar a Mike hablando solo, ya estaba colmando mi muy amplia paciencia.

-Hola Bella, ¿Llegue a tiempo?- me dijo y me sonrió

-Hey… súper Edward al rescate- le respondí agradecida

-Vamos a la cafetería- me invitó, pero ahí me di cuenta que no estaba con ella, no la veía por ningún lado

-¿Y Alice?-Le pregunté

-Ehm… tuvo una emergencia y fue al baño- Ah estaba en el baño, quizás me necesite con ella

-Ah, entonces creo que podré ir a ayudarla- comenzaba a ir hacia los baños pero Edward me detuvo hablando de nuevo

-No creo que sea necesario, ya debe estar esperándonos en la cafetería- asintió al final, se veía nervioso pero bastante adorable -_¿Adorable?- _-…- -¿n_o dirás nada?- -_…- -_Que aburrido es si no peleas conmigo, me voy- _ Genial.

Nos encaminamos hacia la cafetería en silencio, Edward se veía pensativo, y yo no quise interrumpir lo que fuera que estaba pensando, así que solo camine acompañándolo.

De repente veo a Rosalie Hale caminando por el pasillo, también hacia la cafetería y recordé el osito de felpa que Emmett me pidió que le diera, lo saqué de mi mochila y me acerqué

-Rosalie- la llamé, ella se giró hacia mi

-Oh, hola Bella, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- me dijo muy cortés, a pesar de que no nos lleváramos mal, tampoco éramos grandes amigas

-Bueno, verás tengo un amigo me pidió que te entregara esto- y le pasé el oso con la carta, ella lo tomó no muy sorprendida, claro a Rosalie Hale le llovían los admiradores

-Gracias, Bella, nos vemos- dio media vuelta y se fue

Regresé con Edward quien me esperaba apoyado en la pared

-¿El oso que Emmett le envió?-

-Sip, el mismo- asentí

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza para seguir hacia la cafetería y ¿qué hice yo? Lo mire embobada, por su sonrisa que me deslumbró totalmente –_Gobiérnate, Bellita_- Cierra la boca –_Ciérrala tú, y deja de babear ¡Camina!- _Avancé, pero por mi propia voluntad.

Con Edward llegamos a la cafetería, fuimos por nuestros almuerzos y nos encontramos con Alice y Emmett

-¡Bells! ¿Le entregaste a Rose lo que te pedí?- me preguntó Emmett impaciente

-Si, gigantón, lo hice, tranquilo- me iba a sentar pero en ese momento Emmett me tomo en sus brazos y me levantó

-Graaaaaaacias Bellita, gracias- me decía mientras me tomaba en ese abrazo de oso

-Emmet, idiota la vas a asfixiar, ¡suéltala! – Gritó Edward

Emmett me bajó y se sentó

-Qué amargado eres Eddie- dijo su hermano

-No me digas Eddie- dijo Edward entre dientes, matando a Emmett con la mirada, era un escena muy graciosa

-¡Bella!- Ay no, no de nuevo, miré para atrás y me encontré con la persona que más temía

-¿Qué quieres Mike?- dije con voz cansada, Edward se rió bajito y Mike lo miró con odio un buen rato para luego volver a dirigirse a mi

-No me has dicho nada acerca de mi invitación al cine para este fin de semana- ¿seguiría? Ya lo había dicho, desesperante e insistente.

-Mike, yo…- iba a retractarme pero Alice fue más rápida

-Lo siento, chico pero Bella irá este fin de semana a mi casa- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿A tu casa?- dijo confundido

-Si Mike, a nuestra casa- le dijo ahora Edward con una sonrisa, también

-¡¿Contigo?- abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer algo raro había pasado entre ellos dos

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- le preguntó Alice con su cara de angelito

-No. Ninguno- dijo secamente y se fue -_¡AL FIN! ¡LIBRES DE LAS GARRAS DE NEWTON!-_

-Gracias por ayudarme, chicos. Les debo una-

-Bueno, entonces iras este fin de semana a nuestra casa- dijo Alice dando saltitos en su silla

-Espera ¿Era en serio?- pregunté sorprendida

-Claro, les he hablado mucho de ti a mis padres, quieren conocerte- estaba muy emocionada

-Pero Alice, apenas y nos conocemos desde ayer- dije con apenas y sonido en mi voz

-Así es Belly Bells, solo imagínatelo- dijo Emmett con la boca llena –_aaaasco- _tragó y comenzó a reír, Edward también, Alice solo tenía una sonrisa "inocente" en su rostro, yo reí por inercia, de hecho me escuchaba histérica.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré del duende maléfico- dijo Edward muy cerca de mi cara y con un guiño al final dejándome aturdida.

Luego de ese momento vergonzoso seguimos comiendo y hablando de lo que fuera, hasta que la campana para ir a clases sonó.

Pero yo solo pensaba en este fin de semana, iría a casa de Alice, con Edward –_Bah, deja ya de preocuparte niña miedosa-_ A claro, no es que este nerviosa porque valla a estar todo un día cerca de la persona más parecida a mi ex-novio, eso me tiene sin cuidado –_supéralo- _déjame tranquila –_Vamos, no creo que sean tan malo, de todas maneras- _Quizás y tengas algo de razón…

Quizás ir a la casa de los Cullen por este fin de semana no sea tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Touch-down:<strong> Baile de celebración en fútbol americano cuando se hace una carrera

Hola! aquí otro capítulo, de a poco la historia va tomando forma, ya sabemos que este es un Edward totalmente atontado por Bella, y ella pues algo, pero aún tenemos que aclarar cosas de su pasado *música de suspenso* xd

Gracias a todas las que han leído hasta acá!

ya saben, sugerencias, preguntas, críticas lo que sea lo pueden dejar con un review, haciendo click por aqui abajo :3

hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos!

Fabyulous*


	7. Importante SERA BORRADO!

Para todas las que estén siguiendo mi historia, quiero dar el aviso que hasta ahora no es claro cuando pueda volver a actualizar, ya que mi computador esta en "estado de coma" por así decirlo ya que tiene un problema y se niega a prender :c, por lo que debo conseguir que alguien lo arregle. Y hasta ese momento no pobre trabajar en nada porque ahí tenia todo lo referente a esta historia.

Espero que no sea mucho tiempo el de la espera, porque tengo muchas ganas de seguir, al ver los hits que ha ido consiguiendo esta historia.

En fin, gracias a as que se han dado el tiempo de leer, y más gracias a las que les ha gustado.

Ya saben sugerencias, preguntas, acotaciones lo que sea lo dejan presionando el hermoso link que tenemos acá abajo :D!

Besos!

Fabyulous*


End file.
